D Gray-Man Game
by Moya-kun
Summary: Semi-UA / D. Gray-Man est un petit village composé d'une maison, d'une haute tour, d'un manoir et d'un jeu virtuel du nom de "D. Gray-Man Game" auquel tout les villageois doivent obligatoirement y jouer. [ABANDONNÉ mais vous pouvez le reprendre si vous le souhaitez]
1. Chapitre 1 : L'étrange petit village

**Hey, voilà une nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Titre : D. Gray-Man Game**

 **Auteur : Moya-kun (moi)**

 **Rating : Je sais pas juger les rating donc on va dire K**

 **Couple : Aucun je pense**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient**

 **Résumé : D. Gray-Man est un petit village composé d'une maison, d'une haute tour, d'un manoir et d'un jeu virtuel du nom de "D. Gray-Man Game" auquel tout les villageois doivent obligatoirement y jouer. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai environ 15 ans, mes parents biologiques m'ont abandonné à ma naissance à cause de mes cheveux de couleurs inhabituel et mon père adoptif, Mana Walker, est mort lors d'un accident de la route.

J'ai appris il y a pas longtemps qu'un petit " _village"_ du nom de " _D. Gray-Man"_ logeais et nourrissait gratuitement ses habitants. Honnêtement, j'ai trouvé étrange qu'il ne faut rien payer et qu'il n'y ait que trois bâtiments : une petite maison, un manoir et une tour. Peut-être que ça ressemblait tellement à un piège que les gens ont préféré l'éviter... Étant un orphelin, je suis quand même venu m'installer ici. Je me dirige donc vers la maison.

 **Une dame :** Bonjours, je me nomme Katsura Hoshino et je suis la créatrice de " _D. Gray-Man"_

 **Moi :** Bonjours, je m'appelle Allen Walker

 **Katsura :** Si tu es ici c'est que tu veux y vivre, je me trompe ?

 **Moi :** Non non, c'est bien ça

 **Katsura :** Dans ce cas laisse moi t'expliquer quelques trucs. Tout d'abord, tous les habitants ont un rôle dans les établissements. Ensuite, il y a deux écoles et selon ton école et ton rôle à l'école, ton uniforme change. Puis le village à un jeu virtuel nommé " _D. Gray-Man game"_. Pour finir, tous le monde est obligé d'y jouer pendant son temps libre. Des questions ?

 **Moi :** Euh... Pas pour l'instant

 **Katsura :** Très bien dans ce cas prend ceci, le plus petit se met quand tu n'es pas dans le jeu et le grand pour quand tu y es. Si tu n'as pas très bien compris, ne t'en fais pas, il y a une notice. Reviens demain pour ton uniforme et connaître ton logement, tu commences après demain. Pour l'instant tu peux prendre cette chambre d'ami.

 **Moi :** Merci

Je m'incline puis je rentre dans la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je met le plus grand appareil qui est un sorte de casque de musique. Je suie la notice qui me dit de le brancher à une prise électrique puis de le mettre sur la tête, s'allonger et l'allumer. Je me retrouve ensuite plongé dans un monde étrange... Tout est blanc...

 **Bienvenue dans** **D. Gray-Man game** **, veuillez saisir votre nom et prénom.**

 _'Je dois le saisir où ? Sur ce genre d'écran dans l'air ? Je vais essayer... Ah, ça marche !'_

 **Bonjour Allen Walker, veuillez choisir votre camps entre la** **congrégation de l'ombre** **et le** **clan Noah** **.**

 **La** **congrégation de l'ombre** **est composé de** **exorcistes** **, de** **traqueur** **, de** **scientifiques** **, d'un** **intendant** **, d'un** **cuisinier** **, de** **infirmières** **, d'un** **bookman** **et** **bookman junior** **. Les** **exorcistes** **sont les combattants de première ligne, il possède tous des** **Innocence** **qui leurs donne des pouvoirs différents, leurs uniformes est noir et possède une croix de rosaire sur la poitrine gauche, ils ont tous un** **Golem** **qui leur permet de communiquer sur le terrain. Les** **traqueur** **accompagnent les** **exorcistes** **, ils sont envoyés en tant qu'éclaireur, leurs uniformes est blanc avec capuche et ils portent un téléphone sur le dos. Les** **scientifiques** **travaillent dans le QG pour étudier plusieurs choses comme par exemple les** **Innocence** **, leur uniforme est une blouse blanche. Le** **intendant** **est celui qui supervise le travail de tous le monde (** **exorcistes** **,** **traqueur** **,** **scientifique** **etc), son uniforme est le même que les scientifiques mais avec un béret blanc en plus. Le** **cuisinier** **est celui qui nourrit tous le monde, son uniforme est blanc sans manches. Les** **infirmières** **sont ceux qui soignent les blessés, leurs uniforme est un tablier blanc. Le** **bookman** **ne fait pas vraiment partie du camps, il l'a intégré momentanément pour archiver cette guerre, il porte l'uniforme des** **exorcistes** **. Le** **bookman junior** **est l'apprenti de** **bookman** **. Les rôles de** **bookman junior** **,** **bookman** **,** **intendant** **et** **cuisinier** **étant déjà pris, il ne reste plus que les rôles de** **traqueur** **,** **infirmières** **et** **exorcistes** **.**

 **Le** **clan Noah** **est composé de** **Adam** **, de** **Tryde** **, de** **Joyd** **, de** **Desires** **, de** **Wisely** **, de** **Fiddler** **, de** **Mercym** **, de** **Wrath** **, de** **Road** **, de** **Bondom** **, de** **Lustol** **, de** **Might** **et de** **Neah** **. Le** **clan Noah** **ont tous des pouvoirs différents et utilisent des armes appelé** **Akuma** **. Ils s'habillent chiquement.** **Adam** **ou le** **compte millénaire** **est le faiseur de** **akuma** **et le 1er apôtre, il porte un costume gros et elfique portant un chapeau au de forme en tant que** **compte millénaire** **.** **Tryde** **est le 2e apôtre et incarne le jugement.** **Joyd** **est le 3e apôtre et incarne le plaisir.** **Desires** **est le 4e apôtre et incarne le désir.** **Wisely** **est le 5e apôtre et incarne la sagesse.** **Fiddler** **est le 6e apôtre et incarne la voracité.** **Mercym** **est le 7e apôtre et incarne la miséricorde.** **Wrath** **est le 8e apôtre et incarne la colère.** **Road** **est la 9e apôtre et incarne le rêve.** **Bondom** **est le 10e et 11e apôtres et incarne le lien, il est composé de deux jumeaux.** **Lustol** **est la 12e apôtre et incarne la luxure.** **Might** **est le 13e apôtre et incarne la puissance.** **Neah** **, ou le** **14e** **, est, comme son surnom l'indique, le 14e apôtre, il est le musicien et est la personne en trop dans un clan composé de 13 membres depuis des générations. Le rôle de** **Adam** **,** **Joyd** **,** **Wrath** **,** **Road** **,** **Bondom** **et** **Lustol** **étant déjà pris, il ne reste que le rôle de** **Tryde** **,** **Desires** **,** **Wisely** **,** **Fiddler** **,** **Mercym** **,** **Might** **et** **Neah** **.**

 _'Les rôles de exorcistes et de Neah sont intéressants... Je me demande si je ne peux pas choisir les deux... Je vais essayer de d'abord cliquez sur l'un puis sur l'autre pour voir si je peux en choisir deux...'_

 **Bug... Bug... Bug système... Rétablissement du système...**

 _'Ok...'_

 **Vous faites maintenant partie des** **exorciste** **, votre uniforme sera prêt demain.**

 **Le petit appareil est un** **neurosklif** **et sert à être dans le jeu dans la vie de tous les jours. Il est très utile pour communiquer avec ses coéquipiers. Le rôle de** **cuisinier** **n'est jouable qu'avec cette appareil.**

 **Le grand appareil, qui est actuellement sur votre tête, est un** **virturols** **et sert à être dans le jeu. Il sert au combat et mission mais aussi au invention des** **scientifiques** **. Il n'est pas utile au** **cuisinier** **.**

 **Le sorte d'écran sur lequel vous avez saisi votre nom est un** **screbor** **, il a la même fonction qu'un smartphone.**

 **Si vous mourrez dans le jeu, vous ne pourrez plus rester à** **D. Gray-Man** **du fait que vous n'aurez plus aucun rôle.**

 **Voici une** **innocence** **, un cube étant à l'origine des pouvoirs des** **exorciste** **. Essayez de vous synchroniser avec.**

 _'... Je fais ça comment moi ? C'est quoi cette lumière verte qui m'entoure ? J'y vois plus rien !? C'est quoi cette sensation à mon bras gauche ? Et à mon œil gauche ? On ressent de la douleur dans un jeu ? Peut-être... Ça se calme... Il n'y a plus de lumière... Comment va mon bras ? Hein !? Il est tous rouge avec quelque chose de vert lumineux au dos...'_

 **Vous êtes un type** **symbiotique** **.**

 **Il existe deux types de** **innocence** **: les** **équipements** **et les** **symbiotique** **, et deux** **innocence particulier** **: le** **cœur** **et** **Apocryphos** **.**

 **Les types équipements sont les plus communs, le innocence est dans une arme qu'ils manipulent.**

 **Les types symbiotique sont les plus rares, le innocence est dans une partie du corps qui peut se transformer et devenir une puissante arme. La vôtre est dans votre bras gauche.**

 **Le cœur est la plus puissante innocence. Si elle est détruite, les autres le seront également.**

 **Apocryphos est le gardien du cœur, c'est une innocence autonome bien plus puissante que les autres.**

 **Vous pourrez vous reconnecter demain, après avoir pris votre uniforme et votre golem. Vous n'avez besoin de porter ni le neurosklif ni le virturols tant que vous ne les auriez pas récupéré.**

'... Comment je suis sensé utiliser mon bras ? Le décor change... Je suis de retour au monde réel... Le soleil est déjà couché ? Je vais dormir jusqu'à demain dans ce cas... Mais avant je vais aller manger ! ... où est la cuisine ? Je vais devoir aller demander à Hoshino-san... Il n'y a personne... Ah ! Trouvé ! Allons manger quelque chose et on retourne à la chambre... C'est par où ma chambre ? Trouvé ! Un bon dodo et j'irai chercher mon uniforme.'

* * *

 **Alors... Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Review ?**


	2. Chapitre 2 : La tour des tarés

**Hey, voilà le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture ! Ah ! La dernière fois, j'ai oublié de vous préciserquelque chose... C'està propos de ce que représente les phrases en gras, etc... Je vous la met après.**

 **Titre : D. Gray-Man Game**

 **Auteur : Moya-kun (moi)**

 **Rating : Je sais pas juger les rating donc on va dire K**

 **Couple : Aucun je pense**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient**

 **Résumé :** **D. Gray-Man est un petit village composé d'une maison, d'une haute tour, d'un manoir et d'un jeu virtuel du nom de "D. Gray-Man Game" auquel tout les villageois doivent obligatoirement y jouer.**

 **Légende :**

 **En gras = le jeu**

 _'En Italique entre deux apostrophe'_ **= les pensées d'Allen**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Je pars saluer la créatrice de D. Gray-Man, Hoshino-san. Elle me demande si j'ai bien dormi puis me donne mon Golem. Il est rond et doré avec deux ailes dorées, deux petite mains dorées, deux petites cornes dorées et une sorte de croix orange au centre du "corp". Elle m'indique mon bâtiment qui est la grande et sombre tour.

Je la remercie et regourne dans ma chambre pour enfiler mon uniforme puis je pars à la recherche de la porte d'entrée, en compagnie de Tim. Tim est le surnom que je viens de donner à Timcanpy.

Au but d'un moment, je trouve la porte qui est assez étrange. Elle ressemble à un très grand visage.

Ne voyant pas de sonnette, je décide de parler.

 **Moi :** Bonjour...

 _'C'est quoi cette porte qui me regarde bizarrement ? En plus elle ne m'a même pas répondu...'_

 **Porte :** Il a un pentacle !? C'est un sbire du comte ! Il n'entre pas !

 **Moi :** Hein !? Je suis un exorciste et d'où est-ce j'ai un pentacle ?

 _'Je suis chez des tarés... Hein !? Un type au cheveux long est en train de m'attaquer avec un sabre !?'_

 **Moi :** A-attend je suis un nouveau !? Regardez mon uniforme !

 **Le type :** C'est celui des exorcistes ? Gardien, qu'es-ce que ça signifie ?

 **Porte :** Il a un pentacle au dessus de l'œil gauche !

 _'Hein !? J'ai jamais rien eu à l'œil pourtant... À part peut être cette douleur ressentie lors de la synchronisation... C'est la seul dont je me souviens...'_

 **Moi :** J'ai jamais rien eu à l'œil gauche ! À part cette douleur que j'ai ressenti lors de ma synchronisation avec l'innocence...

 **Le type :** On ne ressent de douleur lors d'une synchronisation !

 **Moi :** Pourtant j'avais ressentit une douleur au bras gauche et à l'œil gauche !

 **Le type :** Moi je n'avais rien ressentit, tu étais peut-être trop faible moyashi

 _'On ne se connait même pas et j'ai déjà eu le droit à un surnom si dégradant...'_

 **Moi :** C'est Allen !

 _'Maintenant il y a une voix venant de nul part qui me dit d'entrer... C'est vraiment un endroit de fous... Le grand intendant s'appelle donc Komui Lee... Il ne me dit rien qui vaille... C'est quoi ce monstre tout blanc qui s'appelle Hevlaska et qui veut me prendre avec elle pour je ne sais quelle raison !?'_

 **Hevlaska :** 1...3...6...15...25...55...70...83... Il est synchronisé à 83%

 **Plus la synchronisation entre une innocence et son porteur est faible, plus ce dernier aura du mal à se synchroniser et sera moins puissant, au contraire, plus elle est forte, plus le porteur aura moins de difficulté à se synchroniser et sera plus puissant.**

 **Hevlaska :** Ton innocence donnera naissance à un formidable destructeur de temps, Allen Walker

 **Komui :** Les prédiction d'Hevlaska sont toujours exacte. Je ne te l'ai pas encore souhaite mais bienvenue parmi nous Allen. Ta chambre est la n°14. Je demanderai à ma Lenalee-chan de t'apporter ton emploi du temps ainsi que les affaires dont tu auras besoin pour les cours. Tu devras aussi te choisir une activité entre sport et art. Chaque élève est dans l'obligation d'avoir au moins une activité extrascolaires

 **Moi :** Quel sport ? Quel forme d'art ?

 **Komui :** Ce sont des grosses catégorie dans laquelle sont regroupés plein de club différents. Par exemple, dans le club de sport il y a le kendo, le volley-ball, la danse, etc, et dans le club d'art il y a la poésie, le dessin, la sculpture, etc

 **Moi :** Mmh... Et la musique ?

 **Komui :** Bien sûr, tu veux en faire partie ?

 **Moi :** Oui s'il vous plaît

 **Komui :** Je vais m'en charger, profite de la matinée pour visiter l'établissement, tu commencera à assister aux cours l'après-midi.

J'étais sur le point de m'en aller quand Komui-san reprend la parole.

 **Komui :** D'ailleurs Allen-kun, comment t'es tu fais cette cicatrice à l'œil gauche ?

 **Moi :** Maintenant que j'y pense, le type au katana m'avait fait la même remarque...

 **Komui :** Kanda-kun ? C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà fait cette remarque...

 _'Ce type s'appelle donc Kanda...'_

 **Moi :** J'ai vraiment une cicatrice ?

 **Komui :** Oui, regarde !

 _'Il a un miroir sur lui ? ... C'EST QUOI CETTE CICATRICE !?'_

Elle est rouge, commence au dessus de l'œil par une étoile, passe au dessus de la dites œil et se termine sur la joue...

 **Moi :** Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'ai jamais rien eu à l'œil à par cette douleur que j'ai ressenti sur la dites œil en même temps que mon bras pendant la synchronisation

 **Komui :** Mmh... Te souviens tu de quelques choses qui se serait passé avant la synchronisation ?

 **Moi :** Mmh... Je me souviens qu'après avoir sélectionné mon rôle, j'ai entendu un '"Bug... Bug... Bug système... Rétablissement du système"

 **Komui :** Je vois, je pense que ce n'est pas très grave, juste une déformation, le système a dû te donner un pentacle par erreur à cause du bug. Tu devrais y aller si tu veux avoir le temps de tout visiter, bonne journée !

 **Moi :** Merci à vous aussi !

 _'Je suis vraiment chanceux dites donc... D'abord des cheveux décoloré, ensuite des parents biologiques abandonnant leur enfant à sa naissance, puis la mort de son père biologique et enfin un bug système lui donnant une cicatrice... Je suis vraiment la personne la plus chanceuse au monde...'_

* * *

 **À la prochaine ^^**

 **Review ? (C'est toujours instructif)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les informations (in)utile

**Ça fait une heure que je suis dans mon lit sans réussir à m'endormir... On est vendredi (il est plus de minuit XP) donc... LE CHAPITRE 3 !**

 **Titre : D. Gray-Man Game**

 **Auteur : Moya-kun (moi)**

 **Rating : Je sais pas juger les rating donc on va dire K**

 **Couple : Aucun je pense**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient**

 **Résumé : D. Gray-Man est un petit village composé d'une maison, d'une haute tour, d'un manoir et d'un jeu virtuel du nom de "D. Gray-Man Game" auquel tout les villageois doivent obligatoirement y jouer.**

 **Légende :**

 **En gras = le jeu**

 _'En Italique entre deux apostrophe'_ **= les pensées d'Allen**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _'JE ME SUIS PERDU !? Je fais comment maintenant ? Je ne sais même pas où je suis ... Il n'y a que des portes... Et toute les portes se ressemble peut importe l'étage... Je me demande si il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un pour m'aider... Je l'espère en tout cas... Je vais peut être tombé sur quelqu'un en ouvrant les portes... C'EST QUOI CE ROBOT !? Il porte un béret ? Ce sont des fous dans cette tour ou c'est comment ? Je crois que je vais aller voir ailleurs... Et ne plus ouvrir de porte pour ne plus retombées sur des choses étranges... Je crois aussi que je vais aller dans ma chambre... Ce sera mieux... J'ai enfin trouvé ma chambre, après 1h de marche...'_

Ma chambre est d'une taille normale, avec un lit et un tableau avec un petit diablotin (?) portant sur son dos un cercueil et marchands sur un chemin. Au fond de la salle se trouve la salle de bain.

2H plus tard, quelqu'un toque à ma porte.

 **Moi :** Entrez, c'est ouvert !

 **Fille à couette :** Bonjour, tu dois être Allen-kun, je me nomme Lenalee Lee

 _'C'est donc elle la petite soeur du grand intendant...'_

 **Moi :** Enchanté !

 **Lenalee :** Désolé, je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, j'ai du attendre la fin des cours pour pouvoir venir te donner tes affaires

 **Moi :** Ce n'est rien

 **Lenalee :** Donc les voilà, il y a ton emploi du temps, des plans de chaque étage du bâtiment, tout les affaires dont tu auras besoin pour tes études et une liste de toutes les personnes de la congrégation

 **Moi :** Merci

 **Lenalee :** Si tu as besoin de quelques choses, n'hésite pas à le demander à quelqu'un

 **Moi :** J'en prends note

 **Lenalee :** Il faut que je te laisse, je dois apporter du café à mon frère et aux scientifiques, à tout à l'heure

Je referme la porte après qu'elle soit parti puis j'observe ce que je viens de recevoir.

 **Lundi :**

8h30-12h30 : _entraînement_

14h-18h : _connaissance_

 **Mardi :**

8h30-18h : _quête_

 **Mercredi :**

8h30-12h30 : _infirmerie_

14h-18h : _komulin_

 **Jeudi :**

8h30-12h30 : _option_

14h-18h : _libre_

 **Vendredi :**

8h30-12h30 : _connaissance_

14h-18h : _entraînement_

 **Samedi :**

8h30-18h : _quête_

 **Dimanche :**

8h30-12h30 : _infirmerie_

14h-18h : _komulin_

 **L'emploi du temps vous rappelle les actions que vous devez obligatoirement effectuer, le reste du temps sera un temps libre.**

 **Chaque personne possède un** **emploi du temps** **différents peu importe le rôle.**

 **Les** **entraînements** **sont des cours permettant d'entretenir son physique. Appareil à utiliser :** **neurosklif.**

 **Les** **connaissances** **sont des cours banale, qui vous apprennent des choses (langues, histoire, sciences, etc). Appareil à utiliser :** **neurosklif.**

 **Les** **quêtes** **sont les missions à accomplir, c'est à ces moments que vous combattez l'ennemi et récupérez les** **innocence** **. Appareil à utiliser :** **virturols.**

 **L'** **infirmerie** **sont les soins apportés par les infirmières après vos missions. Appareil à utiliser :** **virturols.**

 **Les** **Komulin** **sont les soins apportés par le robot de la section** **scientifique** **sur votre I** **nnocence** **après vos** **missions** **mais attention, si vous lui donnez à boire du café, il devient fou et les conséquences sont hasardeuse. Appareil à utiliser :** **virturols.**

 **Les options sont des cours que vous choisissez parmi ceux proposé, votre choix a été musique. Appareil à utiliser : virturols.**

 **Les** **libre** **sont des moments de la journées où il n'y a rien qui soit obligé de faire, vous pourrez faire ce que bon vous semble. Appareil à utiliser : celui de votre choix.**

 **Vous pourrez retrouver votre** **emplois du temps** **dans le** **menu** **. Pour accéder au** **menu** **, glisser vos index et majeur droit vers le bas, peu importe quel appareil vous utilisez, un** **screbor** **apparaît alors, c'est ce qu'on appelle le** **menu** **.**

 **Le** **menu** **sert à trier toute vos données en plusieurs catégories :** **profil** **,** **documents** **,** **objets** **,** **mission** **,** **horaires.**

 **Le** **profil** **est votre carte d'identité, vous pouvez permettre aux autres de le voir ou pas.**

 **Le** **documents** **est le lieu où vous pourrez retrouver votre** **emploi du temps** **ainsi que la** **liste des alliés** **, la** **liste des rencontres** **et le** **plan du bâtiment.**

 **La** **liste des alliés** **est la liste des personnes de votre camp avec le numéro de sa chambre et son rôle.**

 **La** **liste des rencontres** **est la liste de toutes vos rencontres avec votre** **niveau d'entente** **avec cette personne.**

 **Le** **plan du bâtiment** **sont des cartes de votre base, sous toutes les coutures.**

 **Les** **objets** **sont les inventaire des innocence récupérer lors de vos missions que vous n'avez pas encore donné à Hevlaska et de vos** **affaires scolaires.**

 **Les** **missions sont divisé en deux catégories : dossier de missions et quêtes secondaires.**

 **Les dossier de missions possède eux aussi deux catégories : informations de missions et missions complétées.**

 **Les informations de missions sont toute les informations sur les missions recueillit par les deux camps.**

 **Les missions complétées sont toutes les missions que vous avez complétées, principale et secondaire, avec les détails de la missions et la manière utilisé pour le compléter.**

 **Les quêtes secondaires** **sont des missions non obligatoire, à faire si vous le souhaitez pendant votre temps libre.**

 **L'** **horaires** **vous indique la date et l'heure.**

 _'Ça fait beaucoup de choses à assimiler d'un seul coup... Je pense que je ne vais pas regarder la liste des personnes de la congrégation, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais_ _besoin de quelqu'un... J'ai faim... Je regarde le plan et je me dirige vers la cafétéria qui se situe au première étage.'_

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'était le chapitre spécial "tous ce qu'i savoir sur le jeu". J'espère que ça vous aura plus et... Review ?**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mon premier jour de cours

**Hey, vous avez bien dormis cette nuit ? Perso... PAS DU TOUT ! Entre la chaleur et les moustiques j'ai dormi environ 4h ce qui est la moitié de d'habitude... Bon, je vais arrêter de parler de moi et je vous laisse**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient**

 **Légende :**

 **En gras = le jeu**

 _'En Italique entre deux apostrophe'_ **= les pensées d'Allen**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Je suis arrivé au réfectoire, celui-ci est vaste avec énormément de table. Je me dirige au comptoir et passe ma commande.

 **Moi :** Bonjour

 **Cuisinier :** Oh ! Un nouveau ! Je m'appelle Jerry ! Que veux tu manger ? Je peux te faire : Tout. Ce. Que. Tu. Veux

 **Moi :** Tout ?

 **Jerry :** Bien sûr !

 **Moi :** Dans ce cas je voudrais : un humburger, de la lasagne, des frites, du riz au curry, des ramen, un steak haché, des sushi, de la soupe miso, des pâtes italiennes et une pizza, pour le dessert je voudrais : une glace, un gâteau et 20 mitarashi dango

 **Jerry :** Tu compte manger tout ça ?

 **Moi :** Oui !

 **Jerry :** Tu me plaît bien, attend un peu, je vais te les préparer

Je patiente quelques minutes et ma commande arrive, je le remercie puis par m'assoir sur une table vide.

Je mangeais tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un rouquin est venu m'aborder. Il porte la tenue des exorciste, un bandeau noir et un cache oeil de la même couleur.

 **Un rouquin :** Salut le nouveau, moi c'est Lavi. Je suis le bookman junior

 _'Alors c'est lui le bookman junior... Il ressemble à un pirate...'_

 **Moi :** Allen, exorciste

 **Lavi :** Cool ! On sera dans la même classe ! T'as quel type d'innocence ? Le mien est de type équipement et c'est un maillet.

 **Moi :** Mon innocence est de type symbiotique, il est dans mon bras gauche

 **Lavi :** T'as toujours eu ces cheveux blancs ?

 **Moi :** Dans mes souvenirs, ils ont toujours été blanc

 **Lavi :** Comment as-tu connu D. Gray-Man ? Moi c'est mon grand-père qui en a entendu parler

 **Moi :** C'est mon tuteur, Marian Cross qui m'en a parlé

 **Lavi :** Le maréchal Cross !?

 **Il y a cinq maréchaux, les maréchaux sont des exorcistes dont la synchronisation avec le innocence a atteint les 100%. Les maréchaux ont le même rôle que les exorcistes normaux à la seul différence qu'il ont plus de quêtes, plus de puissance et des devoirs en plus.**

 _'Je ne savais pas que cette énergumène était si puissant...'_

 **Moi :** Euh... Oui... J'ai toujours été orphelins et un jour j'ai été adopté par Mana Walker. Après sa mort, c'est Cross, une connaissance de mon père adoptif, qui s'est occupé de moi

Lavi fait semblant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je trouve qu'il est un excellent comédien.

 **Lavi :** Snif, tu veux un câlin ?

 **Moi :** ... Non merci...

 **Lavi :** Si tu veux...

 **Bibip bibip Bibip bibip**

 **Moi :** C'est quoi ce son ?

 **Lavi :** C'est pour nous signaler que le cour débute dans peu de temps

J'affiche l'heure et voie que les cours vont, en effet, bientôt débuter.

 **Moi :** Il est déjà 13h50 !?

 **Lavi :** Tu viens ? Le temps de donner nos plateau et de nous diriger vers la salle il sera déjà 13h55

 **Moi :** J'arrive !

Je termine en vistesse tout mes plats puis suis Lavi.

 **Lavi :** Tu mange toujours autant ?

 **Moi :** Je crois...

 **Lavi :** ... Bon tu viens ?

 **Moi :** Oui

Nous déposons nos assiettes vide et nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle de cours qui se situe au 6e étage. La salle est classique : des tables, des chaises, le bureau du professeur et un tableau. J'attends le professeur pour connaître ma place.

Le professeur entre dans la salle puis salut la classe. Il est brun et porte une blouse de scientifique. Il ne semble pas avis dormi depuis longtemps vu tout ses cernes sous les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il semble remarquer ma présence et me demande mon identité.

 **Moi :** Je m'appelle Allen Walker et je suis un exorciste. Enchanté !

 **Le prof :** C'est donc toi le nouveau... Je suis le chef de la section scientifique, Reever et je serai ton professeur de sciences

 **Les professeurs sont soit des maréchaux soit des scientifique, tous dépend de leur connaissance.**

Mon professeur de sciences me désigne la place juste devant celle de Bakanda. Je lui fais clairement comprendre que je ne veux pas me mettre devant ce type.

 **Moi :** Il est hors de question que je me mette devant ce taré qui attaque les gens sans raison !

 **Kanda :** Répète ça, Moyashi ! Et puis moi aussi, je refuse de voir tout les jours ce nabot devant moi !

 **Moi :** Ce nabot à un prénom je te signale !

 **Kanda :** Je m'en souviendrai peut être si tu reste en vie !

 **Moi :** Enfoiré...

 **Reever :** Calmez vous les garçons, Allen, va plutôt te mettre à la place de Lavi. Lavi, prend la place derrière toi, celle qui devait être pour Allen

 **Lavi :** Ok

 **Reever :** Maintenant que c'est réglé, on va pouvoir commencer le cours

Le cours était ennuyeux et inintéressant. L'heure suivant était du français avec le maréchal Tiedoll. De ce que j'ai compris, c'estle maréchal qui s'est occupé de Bakanda. La troisième heure était beaucoup plus intéressant que les deux premiers. C'était des math avec le scientifique Johnny. Grâce au dette de mon imbéciles de maître, je n'ai eu aucun mal à comprendre. La dernière heure était un cauchemar, c'était un cours d'histoire avec mon maître : Cross. Autant tout de suite dire qu'il n'a pas été des plus doux avec son disciple.

 _'Pauvre de moi... Je n'ai vraiment aucune chance ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter tout ça ?'_

* * *

 **C'est la fin de ce chapitre, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine. Review ?**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le Sister Complex de Komui

**Voilà donc le chapitre que vous attendez tous (?), j** **'ai nommé... LE CHAPITRE 5 !**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient**

 **Légende :**

 **En gras = le jeu**

 _'En Italique entre deux apostrophe'_ **= les pensées d'Allen**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Je me réveille ce matin en espérant que cette journée sera meilleur que celle de la veille.

Je me dirige vers la cafétéria et prend mon petit déjeuner. Je retourne dans mes quartiers et me connecte avec le virturols.

 **Bienvenue Allen, veuillez poser une de vos main sur le screbor, nous allons vous envoyer dans le bureau de l'intendant.**

Je pose ma main droite puis ma main gauche.

 **Chargement...**

 **Lieu de destination... La section scientifique**

 **Temps de transfert... 1 minute**

 **Début du transfert... Veuillez patienter**

 **Chargement...**

 **Transfert...**

J'atterri dans une salle avec un bureau mal rangé, un canapé et tellement de feuilles au sol que l'on ne vois même plus la couleur de ce dernier.

 **Moi :** Euh... Excusez moi, il y a quelqu'un

 **? :** Pas la peine de demander, il ne te répondra pas, il dort

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Reever-sensei arrive avec une pile de feuilles tellement grande que j'ai du le reconnaître avec seulement le son de sa voix.

 **Reever :** Tu dois comprendre qu'ici, notre grand intendant n'est qu'un flemmard, le seul moyen de le réveiller est de lui souffler à l'oreille que sa chère petite sœur va se marier

 **Moi :** Euh... Je vois...

 _'Ils sont vraiment bizarre...'_

Il se dirige vers la pilule de feuilles sur le bureau et dit quelque chose à voix basse. Komui en sort en criant : "LENALEEE POURQUOI ?"

 _'Je suis vraiment tombé chez des fous...'_

 **Moi :** Excusez moi, je suis venu pour recevoir ma mission...

 **Komui :** Ah oui, c'est vrai, Allen-kun, nous venons de recevoir l'information qu'un donjon est apparu près d'un village perdu au beau milieu de la forêt

 **Les donjon sont de haute tour piégé qui renferme une innocence. Dès que des traqueur ou des Akuma trouvent un donjon, les deux camps sont immédiatement informé du lieu où elle se situe.**

 **Komui :** Tu ira avec Kanda

 **Moi :** Quoi !?

 **Komui :** Kanda est le seul exorciste, à part toi, qui va en mission le mardi

 **Les exorciste vont toujours en mission groupé, jamais un exorciste y va seul.**

 **Moi :** Comment cela se fait il qu'il soit le seul ? Les exorciste ne doivent il pas toujours être accompagné ?

 **Komui :** Enfaite... lors de sa dernière mission, son coéquipier a été tué dans de mystérieuses circonstances, il ne peut donc plus allé en mission et ça l'a beaucoup énervé. Mais tu es arrivé, il va pouvoir repartir en mission et arrêter de tuer des traqueurs à tout bout de champ

 **Moi :** Je ne suis là que pour vous sauver la peau...

 **Komui :** Bon assez parlé, tu le retrouveras au sous-sol, vers la barque d'embarcation

 **Moi :** Ça va, j'ai compris...

Je me rends donc au sous-sol à l'aide de ma carte, celui ci n'est composé que d'eau et de barque. J'embarque sur celui où est installé un traqueur qui me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je suis vite suivi par le Bakanda. Nous embarquons immédiatement puis une fois sorti de la tour, nous courons pour sauter sur le toit d'un train en marche...

 _'CE SONT DES FOUS !'_

 **Traqueur :** Nous prenons toujours le train comme ça

 **Kanda :** Si tu meurs juste avec ça alors tu ne voudras moins qu'un rien, Moyashi

 **Moi :** Je t'ai pas causé, Bakanda !

 **Traqueur :** Du calme vous deux, vous êtes en mission ! Tenez ! Voilà votre données de missions sur toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin

 **Moi :** Merci...

 **Les données de missions, également appelé informations de mission, se retrouvent dans les dossier de mission. Pour accéder au données de mission que vous avez reçu, allez dans menu puis mission ensuite dossier de mission et enfin données de missions.**

 _'Voyons voir ce dossier... C'est un villageois qui l'aurait vu apparaître en allant travailler...'_

 **Moi :** Ce dossier est plutôt vide...

 **Traqueur :** C'est parce que ni nous ni les Akuma n'avons découvert plus d'éléments...

 **Les informations entre les deux camps sont toujours partager, de ce fait, aucun joueur ne stresse d'avoir moins d'information que l'ennemi. Les deux camps savent également si un nouveau joueur à rejoint l'équipe adverse.**

 **Kanda :** On est arrivé

* * *

 **C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Promis, le prochain est plus long. Review ? J'aime bien discuter...**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Utilisation de l'Innocence

**Hey, voilà la première mission de notre cher Moyashi ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient**

 **Légende :**

 **En gras = le jeu**

 _'En Italique entre deux apostrophe'_ **= les pensées d'Allen**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Le donjon est grand. Très grand. Plus grand que le quartier général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

 _'Je me demande si on arrivera à trouver quelque chose la dedans...'_

 **Moi :** On ne risque pas de se perdre à l'intérieur ?

 **Traqueur :** C'est déjà arrivé mais-

 **Kanda :** Si déjà tu flippe à cause de la taille, tu peux rentrer te cacher dans les jupes de ta mère, moyashi

 **Moi :** La ferme, Bakanda ! De une, je m'appelle Allen ! De deux, je n'ai pas de mère ! Et de trois, je connais juste mon incroyable manque d'orientation ! Je voulais juste savoir si l'un de vous deux n'en n'aurai pas par hasard pour éviter qu'on se perde mais connaissant ta grande capacité à ne pas te souvenir d'un prénom, j'en conclu que toi non plus, tu n'as pas le sens d'orientation

 **Kanda :** Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas une pousse de soja, et... BIEN SÛR QUE J'AI LE SENS DE L'ORIENTATION !

 **Traqueur :** Calmez-vous, on perd du temps à se disputer

 **Kanda :** Tch

L'intérieur du donjon est encore plus grand que l'extérieur. Il y a plusieurs passages avec beaucoup de portes qui se ressemblent toutes.

Cette endroit est un vrai labyrinthe.

On a décidé de prendre le troisième passage en partant de la gauche puis la seizième porte qu'on croisera.

Après avoir ouvert la dite porte, on se fait accueillir par une grosse boule noir toute moche et qui semble être dur comme du métal. Des sortes de canons sont pointé vers nous.

 _'C'est quoi cette affreux monstre ? Et pourquoi il a un truc ressemblant à une âme accroché à elle ?'_

 **Ceci est un Akuma de niveau 1. Il existe plusieurs niveaux d'Akuma. Les niveaux 1 sont les plus faibles et les plus nombreux. Les niveaux 2 sont plus fort que les niveaux 1 et moins nombreux qu'eux. Les niveaux 3 sont plus puissant que les niveaux 2 et sont moins nombreux qu'eux. Et enfin, les niveaux 4 sont les plus puissants et les moins nombreux de tous les Akuma.**

 **Les Akuma sont fait à partir de matière noire, âme et tragédie. Plus le niveau est grand et plus le âme est terrifiante.**

 **Pour détruire un Akuma, vous devez utiliser la matière blanche, c'est à dire votre Innocence.**

 **Pour activer votre Innocence il vous suffit de dire Innocence Activation.**

 _'C'est si simple que ça pour l'activer ?'_

 **Moi :** Innocence Activation !

'Mon bras se transforme !?'

Mon bras gauche devient noire avec de longs ongles. Une cape blanche avec capuche et un masque argenté m'entoure.

 **Voilà la forme de votre innocence une fois activités. Son nom est Crown Clown.**

 **Moi :** Waouh...

 **Prenez votre poignet gauche avec votre main droite puis tiré dessus.**

Je fais ce que l'on m'indique et ma main se transforme en épée au fur et à mesure que je tire dessus.

 **Vous pouvez maintenant vous élancé vers votre ennemis et attaquer. Elle permet d'exorciser la matière noire.**

Je cour vers l'Akuma et lui donne un coup d'épée. Celui ci explose et l'âme semble se libérer des chaînes que je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt.

Après l'avoir détruit, on repris route et une foule de d'akuma nous attendait derrière une des portes même si la vérité est plutôt qu'ils nous attendaient derrière toute les portes...

Pendant que nous combattons, le traqueur se protégeait à l'aide d'un objet qui émettait de la lumière. Il m'a dit que c'était la section scientifique qui l'avait créé et nommé talisman.

Au bout d'un moment, deux humains font leur apparition, ou plutôt, deux Noah. Une fille avec des cheveux noirs aux reflets violets et un homme brun avec un grainde beauté sous l'un de ses yeux. La fille porte une robe violette ainsi qu'un colant de la même couleur. Le garçon portait un costard cravate noir. Tout les deux ont la peaux grise et des stigmates sur le frond.

 **Fille :** Je suis la neuvième apôtres, la Noah du rêve, Road Kamelot

 **Homme :** Troisième apôtre, Noah du plaisir, Tyki Mikk

 **Road :** Tu dois être le nouveau exorciste, Allen Walker

 **Moi :** C'est ça

 **Road :** Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé que tu rejoins notre famille au lieu des exorcistes

 **Tyki :** Mourrez, exorcistes ! Tease !

Plusieurs papillons violets et noirs apparaissent devant Tyki et plusieurs bougie apparaissent devant Road qui s'élance sur nous.

 **Votre cape vous entoure automatiquement pour vous protéger des attaques.**

 **Vous pouvez aussi utiliser votre cape pour attaquer en créant plusieurs bandes, cette attaque se nomme Clown Belt et est très utile contre un ennemi nombreux.**

 _'Des bandes ? Je vais essayer...'_

 **Moi :** Clown Belt

Des bandes apparaissent et détruisent tout les akuma qu'ils touchent.

 **Replacez votre épée à la place de votre bras gauche puis utilisez vos griffe pour attaquer, l'attaque se nomme Cross Grive. Cette attaque est aussi très efficace face à une foule.**

Je place mon épée là où devait être mon bras gauche et il se retransforme au fur et à mesure que je le pousse. Il devient à nouveau noire avec des griffes.

 **Moi :** Cross Grive

Des croix apparaissent sur les akuma qui se détruisent immédiatement après.

 **Road :** Je vois... Tu es donc un type symbiotique... Tu as détruit tout les akuma... Tyki, on rentre

 **Tyki :** Hein !? Et l'Innocence ?

 **Road :** On s'excusera auprès du prince

 **Tyki :** T'es tombé malade ? Si c'est le cas, guéri toi avant de rentrer, j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Sheryl...

 **Road :** Je ne suis pas malade ! Le nouveau exorciste m'intrigue, pas toi ?

 **Tyki :** C'est vrai...

Une porte violette apparaît derrière Road puis ils entrèrent dedans et y disparaissent. La porte disparaît à son tour.

Après plusieurs heures de marche parce qu'on s'est perdu, on arrive enfin à la salle de l'Innocence. J'avance vers elle et la touche pour la prendre en main.

Une lumière verte apparaît puis disparaît.

 **Kanda :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 _'C'est quoi cette question ?'_

 **Moi :** Bah... Il ne s'est rien passé.

 **Kanda :** Justement !

 **Traqueur :** Habituellement, une lumière verte apparaît puis l'Innocence se déchaîne

 **Kanda :** C'est pas normal qu'il n'y ait rien eu

 **Traqueur :** Walker-dono, comment se fait il que vous ne le savez pas ? Normalement, lors de la première Innocence que vous vous apprêter à prendre, le jeu vous explique ce phénomène

 **Moi :** Pourtant, il ne s'est rien passé...

 **Kanda :** Prenons la, on verra avec Hevlaska où est le problème

J'acquiesce et la prend. Elle disparaît aussitôt.

 **Vous avez récupéré une Innocence, elle se retrouve maintenant dans vos objet.**

Après avoir rebrousser chemin, on est enfin rentré. Je suis parti voir Hevlaska pendant que Kanda est allé donner le rapport de mission.

 **Moi :** Bonjour, Hevlaska

 **Hevlaska :** Bon retour parmi nous, Allen

 **Moi :** Je t'ai rapporté l'Innocence

Je sort l'Innocence et un des bras de Hevlaska le prend.

 **Vous avez donné une Innocence à Hevlaska.**

 _'Je ne m'y ferait jamais de ses "bras"...'_

 **Hevlaska :** Je vais la garder avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel exorciste fait son apparition.

 **Moi :** Y a-t-il un soucis avec cette Innocence ?

 **Hevlaska :** Pourquoi cette question ?

Je lui explique la situation. Elle me répond qu'elle ne ressent rien d'anormal et que cela devait simplement être un bug.

Je lui souhaite bonne soirée et me dirige vers la cafétéria. Après avoir dîné, je retourne dans ma chambre pour dormir. Je sens que la journée de demain ne sera pas de tout repos surtout que la matière "Kumulin" ne me dit rien qui vaille.

* * *

 **Je sais, le combat était pas super... enfaite, il n'y a même pas eu de combat... mais j'ai une excuse ! C'est la première fois que je fais une fic à combat ! Promis, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Sinon, à part ce (manque de) combat, comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les Komulin fous de Komui

**Et voilà le chapitre de cette semaine !**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient**

 **Légende :**

 **En gras = le jeu**

 _'En Italique entre deux apostrophe'_ **= les pensées d'Allen**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Aujourd'hui, je dois aller voir l'infirmière pour me faire soigner, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi mais bon... Je prends donc mon petit déjeuner avant de retourner dans ma chambre me connecter à mon virturols.

 **Chargement...**

 **Veuillez poser votre main droite sur le screbor...**

Je pose ma main qui ne possède pas l'innocence sur l'écran puis attend.

 **Transfert...**

J'arrive à l'infirmerie plus rapidement que dans le bureau de Komui... Sûrement parce que ce n'est pas ma première connexion pour faire quelques choses inscrit sur mon emploie du temps... Ou bien c'est juste que le bureau de Komui est tellement en bazard, qu'il y a trop de données à charger...

 **? :** Vous devez être Allen Walker, enchanté ! Je suis l'infirmière en chef

 **Moi :** Ravi de vous rencontrer...

 **Infirmière :** Suivez moi jusqu'à votre lit sur lequel vous dormirez toute la matinée

 **Pour vous restaurer, vous devez vous allonger dans l'un des lit de l'infirmerie et y dormir un certain temps, selon votre statut.**

 **Les traqueur mettent une journée à se rétablir, les exorciste mettent une demi journée, les exorciste seconde génération mettent six heures, les Noah mettent une heure et le Comte Millénaire ainsi que les Innocence met dix minutes.**

 **Les exorciste seconde génération sont des exorciste mort et dont leur âme ainsi que leur innocence ont été transférés dans un autre corps, par les scientifiques de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Cependant, cette expérience a été un échec et seul deux personnes ont réussi à devenir un second génération dont un perdu le contrôle et est mort, tué par l'autre.**

 **Une troisième génération vient à l'instant même d'être créer par la Congrégation de l'Ombre, ce sont des humains sans Innocence dans lequel on a implanté des morceaux de Akuma. Le souci, c'est qu'il viennent d'être dérobé par les Noah lors de leur première mission, ils ont change de camp.**

 _'Je crois que je viens de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient par les informations entre les deux camps sont toujours partager... Enfaite, des qu'il y a quelques chose de nouveau, on est tout de suite prévenu... Mais... COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE LES NOAH ONT DÉROBÉ SI RAPIDEMENT DES TROISIÈMES GÉNÉRATIONS ALORS QU'ILS VIENNENT D'ÊTRE CRÉÉE !?'_

 **Infirmière :** Restez tranquille !

 **Moi :** Désolé...

 _'Je ne mettait pas rendu compte que je m'agitait...'_

 _'Je suis enfin sortie de l'infirmerie, je me suis surtout disputé avec Kanda mais bon... J'ai faim... Et c'est l'heure de manger...'_

Je me dirige vers le comptoir et passe ma commande.

 **Moi :** Bonjour, Jerry

 **Jerry :** Bonjour, mon petit Allen, que veut tu manger aujourd'hui ?

Je lui commande la quantité habituelle puis mange et retourne dans ma chambre. Je me connecte ensuite avec mon virturols.

 **Chargement...**

 **Veuillez poser votre main gauche sur le screbor...**

Je pose ma main gauche, celui avec mon innocence, sur le screbor.

 **Chargement...**

 **Lieu de destination... La section scientifique**

 **Temps de transfert... 1 minute**

 **Début du transfert... Veuillez patienter**

 **Chargement...**

 **Transfert...**

 _'Je suis enfin arrivée à la section scientifique, où un bazard traîne... Je commence à croire que plus le transfert est long, plus le lieu est bordélique et donc utilise beaucoup de données...'_

 **Komui :** Allen-kun, te voilà ! Komulin II va bien s'occuper de toi ne t'en fais pas !

 **Moi :** Euh... Pourquoi deux ?

 **Komui :** Parce que... Sniff... Kanda a détruit le premier du nom... Sniff... Avant que tu ne viennes

 **Moi :** Ok...

Un sourire diabolique qui ne me dit rien qui vaille apparaît sur le visage de mon supérieur.

 **Komui :** Sinon, je te présente le deuxième du nom !

Un robot apparaît...

 _'MAIS ATTENDS !? C'EST CELUI QUE J'AI RENCONTRÉ QUAND JE M'ÉTAIS PERDU !? Il ne va quand même pas... Oh non...'_

 **Lenalee :** Qui veut du café ?

Komulin prend la tasse avec le lapin rose et le boit.

 _'Oh mince... Il me semble qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser boire du café... Elle est conne cette fille !'_

Komulin prend Lenalee et tente de la renforcé physiquement.

 **Lenalee :** Nii-san !

 **Komui :** Lenalee !

 **Lenalee :** Nii-san, au secours !

 **Komui :** Lenalee, ne t'en fais pas, je vais venir te secourir !

Il réfléchit quelque instant puis reprend.

 **Komui :** Je sais ! Komulin, Allen-kun viens de rentrer de mission, je pense qu'il a besoin de réparer son Innocence

 _'Il a pas osé...'_

Komulin II lache Lenalee puis se retourne vers moi et commence à me pourchasser.

 **Komulin :** Je dois vous réparer, veuillez vous arrêter !

 _'Il m'énerve..'._

J'active mon Innocence pour le détruire une bonne fois pour tout.

 **Moi :** Innocence activation ! Clown Belt !

 _'Comme ça il ne bougera plus !'_

Je tire sur ma main gauche avec la droite et la transforme en épée. Je cours ensuite vers lui et le coupe en morceaux.

 **Komui :** Komulin !

Je me dirige vers Komui et l'envoi dire bonjour à l'infirmerie.

 **Moi :** C'est bien fait pour lui !

Étant donné que j'ai terminé plus tôt que prévu, j'affiche le menu, me rends dans les missions puis dans les quêtes secondaires. Je n'ai que trois quêtes secondaires : rechercher des donjons, éliminer des Akuma et plumer des personnes au poker.

 **Le nombre de quête secondaire est variable selon le jour et l'heure. Étant donné qu'il n'est actuellement pas l'heure indiquée dans votre emploi du temps, seul trois quête secondaire sont disponibles ainsi que deux lieux pour chaque quêtes.**

 _'J'ai bien envie d'essayer de plumer des personnes au poker, même si je ne sais pas y jouer...'_

 **Pour sélectionner, cliquez dessus.**

Je clique dessus puis attend.

 **Chargement...**

 **Veuillez choisir votre lieux entre :**

 **-Train**

 **-Bar**

 _'Train !? On peut plumer des gens dans un train ? Ça m'intrigue...'_

Je clique sur train puis attend.

 **Chargement...**

 **Transfert...**

J'arrive dans un train, face à trois hommes avec des cartes.

 **Homme à lunette :** Hé, jeune homme ! Tu joues avec nous au Streep Poker ?

 **Moi :** Comment ça se joue ?

L'homme à lunette commence à m'expliquer les règles du jeu. Au bout d'unmoment, après qu'il ait terminé son explication, je lui donne ma réponse.

 **Moi :** Ça me va.

 **Pour gagner plus rapidement, il suffit de tricher. Pour cela, cligner deux fois des yeux puis regardez les cartes adverses. Ensuite imaginer les cartes qu'ils piocheront. Pour finir, imaginer vos propres cartes et c'est gagné.**

 _'Je rêve où le jeu vient de m'apprendre à tricher...'_

Après plusieurs parties, les trois hommes se retrouvent nu et je rentre chez moi car il est déjà 18h... Une fois rentré je me connecte à mon neurosklif et par manger. Je retourne ensuite dans ma chambre et m'endors...

* * *

 **Bon, comme d'habitude, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le piano et le clown

**Bon chapitre tout le monde !**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient**

 **Légende :**

 **En gras = le jeu**

 _'En Italique entre deux apostrophe'_ **= les pensées d'Allen**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Ce matin, je dois aller faire mes options, c'est à dire : direction la salle de musique !

Je me dirige vers celle-ci à l'aide de ma carte. Elle se situe au douzième étage du bâtiment.

La salle est plutôt grande. Enfin, plutôt...

 _'IMMENSE ! Elle est au moins trois fois plus grande que la cafétéria qui est déjà dix fois plus grande que ma chambre !'_

Elle est composée d'une multitude d'instruments de musique. Il y a un piano, un clavecin, un célesta, une harpe, une guitare, un violon, un violoncelle, une basse, une trompette, une flûte, un orgue, un accordéon, un harmonica, une clarinette, un saxophone, un didgeridoo, un cor, un trombone, un tuba, un xylophone, un métalophone, un steel-drum, un triangle, une batterie, des tambours, un djembé, une timbale, des maracas, des claves, des crécelles, une serinette et plein d'autres dont je ne connais pas le nom.

La seule personne présente dans la salle est un exorciste du nom de Marie Noise. Lavi m'a dit que Marie était un aveugle ayant l'ouïe très fine. Il peut tout entendre et c'est grâce à ce don qu'il se déplace sans se cogner.

Marie est en train de jouer de l'orgue. À la fin de son morceau, il se retourne vers moi et me salue.

 **Marie :** Bonjour Allen, tu fais également l'option musique ?

 **Moi :** Bonjour, on est que deux ? Pour une si grande salle ?

 **Marie :** Oui... Les salles des autres options font également toutes cette taille...

 _'Attend, toutes aussi grande ? Dans ce cas, quelle est la taille total de la Congrégation de l'Ombre ?'_

 **La Congrégation de l'Ombre a une superficie inconnu.**

 _'Autant ne pas me répondre...'_

Je décide de commencer un sujet avant que le silence ne se fasse trop pesant.

 **Moi :** La mélodie que tu viens de jouer est magnifique.

 **Marie :** Merci, c'est grâce à mon Innocence qu je sais jouer de l'orgue. Elle se nomme «l'Orgue de Noël».

 **Certaine Innocence peuvent vous permettre d'acquérir des compétences artistique ou sportif.**

 _'C'est peut-être pour ça que l'on doit choisir une option...'_

 **Marie :** Tu comptes jouer de quel instrument ?

 **Allen :** Je pensais au piano...

 **Marie :** Tu en as déjà joué ? Ton Innocence a un rapport avec le piano ?

 **Allen :** Ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'en ai simplement envie.

Je m'installe sur le siège devant le piano et commence à en jouer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je savais exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. La mélodie que produit l'instrument est la plus belle que j'ai entendu. C'était comme si j'en avais fait toute ma vie alors que c'est totalement faux;

 **Marie :** Impressionnant... Tu as un don pour ça !

Après ça, on a continué à en jouer et de temps en temps, on faisait des duos. A l'heure du déjeuner, on est allé ensemble à la cafétéria pour manger tout en discutant. Durant ces quatre heure, je me suis fais un ami.

L'après-midi, c'est l'heure du temps libre. J'ouvre la section mission quise trouve dans le menu et sélectionne les quêtes secondaire. Aujourd'hui, il y a six activités proposées : jouer au poker, rechercher des Innocence, détruire des Akuma, faire un concert, se promener ou visiter des lieux et faire le clown.

 _'J'ai bien aimé plumer mes adversaires la dernière fois mais j'aimerais tester autre chose... Faire un concert veut également dire jouer d'un instrument or, j'en ai fait toute la matinée. Pour ce qui est de la recherche d'Innocence et la destruction d'Akuma, ce sont les principaux activités des missions. Il ne reste plus que faire le clown et la promenade ou visite de lieux. J'avoue que les autres deux sont très tentant mais fairele clown a l'air d'être plus amusant.'_

Je termine ma réflexion en cliquant sur "faire le clown".

 **Chargement...**

 **Veuillez choisir un lieu entre :**

 **-cirque**

 **-rue**

 **-parc**

 **-manoir**

 _'UN MANOIR !? La rue et le parc passent encore mais pouvoir mettre un pied dans la demeure d'un noble... En plus je ne sais pas faire le Clown... Mais je ne peux pas rater cette occasion en or !'_

Je sélectionne le manoir et attend le transfert.

 **Chargement...**

 **Modification des vêtements...**

 **Transfert...**

Mes vêtements sont passé de mon uniforme à un costume de clown avec des chaussures de clown, une fausse tête de clown et un nez rouge et rond de clown. Je suppose que j'ai également le maquillage d'un clown.

Le manoir est grand, aussi grand que la Congrégation de l'Ombre mais contrairement à elle, ce manoir est plus dans les ton blanc que noir.

Face à moi se tien un homme dans un costume lui donnant un gros ventre et un chapeau haut de forme. Il ressemble à l'auguste.

 **Vous avez en face de vous Adam alias le Comte Millénaire.**

 _'J'ai en face de moi le Comte Millénaire... L'ennemi de la Congrégation... Que fait-il dans ce man... J'ai peur de comprendre... JE SUIS DANS LE MANOIR DES NOAH !? Je ne dois pas me faire repérer ou ça va mal se finir pour moi...'_

 **Comte :** Bonsoir, vous devez être le clown que nous attendons, suivez moi je vous prie. Nous allons dans la salle de classe pour que vous puissiez rencontrer votre public

 _'La salle de classe ?'_

 **Tout comme la Congrégation de l'Ombre, les Noah ont également cours. Tous les Noah sont des élèves tandis que le professeur est le Comte en personne.**

 _'Je la sens mal... J'espère que ça va aller...'_

On arrive dans une salle qui fait la même taille que la salle de classe des exorcistes. Seul six Noah sont présents, ce qui n'est pas étonnant étant donné que les autres rôles n'ont pas encore été choisi.

Je m'incline et les salue. Quitte à être leur clown, autantne pas s'attirer leur foudre !

 **Moi :** Bonjour, je serais votre clown cette après midi. Enchanté de vous rencontrer !

Les Noah ne semblent pas très enchanté d'avoir un clown au vue de leur réaction : un manque d'intérêt total.

 **Comte :** Nous allons changer de salle pour vous permettre de mieux pratiquer votre art.

Je suis le Comte qui se déplace de sa drôle de démarche, les Noah derrière moi.

Arrivée à une salle composé de tout les instruments de cirque et faisant la même taille que la salle de musique de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, le Comte me demande de commencer.

 **Prenez** **les balles et lancez les chacun leur tour dans les airs tout en rattrapant ceux qui tombent. Évitez le plus possible qu'ils tombentet le tour est joué, vous avez votre premier numéro qui captera l'intention de votre publique.**

Je prend les balles et les lances. Je pensais que ce serait plus compliqué que cela mais je m'en sors plutôt bien. Je n'ai fait tombé qu'une seule balle au total et j'ai réussi à attirer l'intention de tout les Noah. Certains me lance des cri d'encouragement comme Road ou les deux garçons que je suppose être les jumeaux du lien.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula sans problème. Le jeu m'apprenait des tours au fils des heures tandis que les Noah étaient de plus en plus impressionné. À la fin j'ai eu le droit à des compliments et un petit cadeau de la part de certains Noah pour me féliciter. Le grand baraqué et Road m'ont donné chacun une sucette. Tyki m'a offert un jeu de carte et le Comte une écharpe tricoté par ses soins. Entre nous, elle était plutôt belle avec sa couleur bleu ciel parsemé de motif blanc. Je les remercie et retourne à la Congrégation où je décide de ne pas raconter à mes alliés, mon aventure chez mes ennemis.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Vous connaissez tous ces instruments ? Moi non. (Merci Google)_

* * *

 **Au départ, je voulais faire la partie du clown dans un palais royal puis j'ai eu l'idée de le faire chez les Noah du coup pour la phrase** ** _"_ _UN MANOIR !? La rue et le parc passent encore mais pouvoir mettre un pied dans la demeure d'un noble... En plus je ne sais pas faire le Clown... Mais je ne peux pas rater cette occasion en or !"_ , j'avais juste changé _"palais"_ par _"manoir"_ et _"roi"_ par _"noble"_ donc si vous vous demandez pourquoi Allen est si surpris de pouvoir aller dans un manoir, voilà la raison ^^'. Sinon, comment avez vous trouvé cette petite viré chez les Noah ?**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le lapin Lavi

**Voilà le chapitre 9 !**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient**

 **Légende :**

 **En gras = le jeu**

 _'En Italique entre deux apostrophe'_ **= les pensées d'Allen**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Je me réveille puis regarde dans mon emploi du temps... J'ai toute la matinée de connaissances et je me souviens de mon premier jour... Après un soupir dépité, je pars en direction de la cantine, accompagné de Timcanpy.

 **Moi :** Bonjour Jerry !

 **Jerry :** Bonjour mon chou, que veux tu manger ce matin ?

 **Moi :** Alors je prendrai une centaine de crêpes avec du chocolat, ainsi qu'une centaine de pancakes avec du sirop d'érable et une centaine de mitarashi dango

 **Jerry :** Très bien, attend 10 minutes, tu peux t'asseoir, je viendrai te les donner

 **Moi :** Merci

Je pars m'asseoir puis comme convenu, Jerry reviens 10 minutes plus tard avec un chariot rempli de ma commande.

 **Jerry :** Bonne appétit !

 **Moi :** Merci

Je mange mon petit déjeuner sous le regard surpris de certaines personnes.

 _'Ça fait cinq jours que je suis parmi eux et ils ne sont toujours pas habitué à mon appétit ? Moi j'ai déjà accepté le fait que je suis arrivé chez des fous et eux, tout ce qui les surprends sont mes cheveux et la quantité de nourriture que je peux manger !? Je pense que le mieux serait de les ignorer...'_

Je termine mon repas puis par à ma salle de classe sans me perdre grâce à l'aide de Timcanpy.

 **Bibip Bibip**

Le premier cours débute, c'est de l'anglais avec la maréchal Cloud Nine. Le second cours est de la géographie avec le scientifique du nom de Bak Chan. Le troisième cours est sur l'Innocence avec le grand intendant, Komui Lee. Et enfin, le dernier cours de la journée était du japonais avec le maréchal Kevin Yeegar.

 _'Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient douée pour ces matières...'_

 **Les connaissances des professeurs Scientifique et des Bookman sont acquis dès le choix de leurs rôles. Les Maréchal les obtiennent dès leur promotion.**

À l'heure du déjeuner, je pars en direction de la cantine accompagné de Lavi. On passe notre commande puis commence à manger.

 **Lavi :** Les cours sont enfin fini, c'était d'un ennui ! Toi au moins tu ne connaissais pas tout depuis le début...

 **Moi :** ... Maintenant que j'y pense... Comment se fait il qu'on ait tous des emplois du temps différents mais qu'on soit toujours ensemble pour les cours ?

 **Vous avez reçu l'emploi du temps de Lavi.**

 **Lavi :** Regarde mon emploi du temps et tu comprendras...

J'ouvre l'emploi du temps et vois la différence.

 _'Le seul point commun sont les connaissances. Même la durée des quêtes est différente...'_

 **Lundi :**

8h30-10h30 : _Komulin_

10h30-12h30 : _Infirmière_

14h-18h : _Connaissance_

 **Mardi :**

8h30-18h : _Journée libre_

 **Mercredi :**

8h30-12h30 : _Entraînement_

14h-18h : _Komulin_

 **Jeudi :**

8h30-12h30 : _Entraînement_

14h-18h : _Infirmière_

 **Vendredi :**

8h30-12h30 : _Connaissance_

14h-16h : _Komulin_

16h-18h : _Infirmière_

 **Samedi :**

8h30-18h : _Quête_

 **Dimanche :**

8h30-18h : _Option_

 **Vous avez donné l'emploi du temps à Lavi.**

 **Moi :** Lavi, pourquoi tu va chez l'infirmière après ton entraînement de jeudi ? Et pourquoi tu as Komulin après ton entraînement de mercredi ? Et le vendredi après midi ?

 **Lavi :** C'est parce que mon entrainement de jeudi est en même temps que celui de Kanda, du coup je me retrouve tout le temps avec des blessures... Et pour ce qui est de Komulin le mercredi, c'est parce que mon entrainement est en même temps que celui de Lenalee, du coup le grand intendant lâche tout le temps des Komulin... Le vendredi après-midi, je drague Lenalee, Komui me surprend toujours et m'envoi des Komulin, je me retrouve donc chez l'infirmière...

 **Moi :** Je te plains... Moi je vais en mission avec Kanda...

 **Lavi :** Il me semble qu'il a tuer tous ces précédant camarades, c'est pour ça qu'il n'en avait plus à chaque fois... Je te plein mais toi au moin, t'as pas un Golem tout noir... D'ailleurs comment ça se fait ? Tu aurais dû recevoir un Golem de la Congrégation puisque tu est exorciste

 **Après le choix du rôle, un Golem est donné au joueur.**

 **Les Golem de la Congrégation de l'Ombre sont noirs, ressemble à une chauve souris avec un œil en plain centre et ont deux fonctions. La première se nomme Communication et sert à communiquer avec les autres Golem de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. La seconde se nomme Vision et sert à voir à longue distance à travers l'œil du Golem.**

 **Les Golem du Clan Noah ressemble à des monstres qui évolue et se nomme Akuma. Ils servent de domestique et d'arme.**

 **Cependant, certaine exception existe. Le Comte Millénaire possède – en plus des Akuma – un Golem en forme de parapluie rose à tête de citrouille, qui peut parler et à des sentiments, du nom de Relo. Le 3e apôtre du Clan Noah, Joyd, possède – en plus des Akuma – des Golem carnivores en forme de papillon noire et violet, du nom de Tease. Le 14e possède un Golem doré qui peut grandir, ratressir, manger, donner le chemin, communiquer de manière à ce que seul son maître puisse le comprendre, enregistrer tout ce qu'il voit, attaquer, se recomposer si il est détruit, se faire manger par des chats, dormir, réconforter, à des sentiments et être le compagnon de son maître, son nom est Timcanpy.**

 _'J'en reviens pas... Comment je peux avoir le Golem du 14e...'_

 **Lavi :** Allen, je te laisse, il est bientôt 14h, je dois aller draguer Lenalee

Après un soupir, je pars en direction de la salle d'entraînement et m'entraîne avec Marie.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'heure de dîner, je me dirige vers la cafétéria comme à mon habitude quand...

 **Le 4e apôtre du Clan Noah, Desires, a fait son apparition ainsi qu'un nouveau Exorciste.**

 _'Ça m'a surpris, ils devraient créer un onglet "Actualités" dans le menu...'_

 **Mise à jour...**

 **Un nouvel onglet du nom de "Actualités" a été créé dans le menu.**

 **Les Actualités servent à vous informer de toute les nouveauté comme les nouveaux compagnons, ennemis, donjon, etc.**

 _'C'est vraiment étrange, j'ai à peine pensé à ça, qu'ils l'ont créé... Mais qu'elle est véritablement cette endroit ?'_

* * *

 **Lavi est un sacré lapin XD. Voilà un chapitre qui nous donne un exemple des différents emplois du temps. Review ?**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Mon colocataire de corps

**Hey, avant de commencer le chapitre, je tiens à vous dire que je vais ralentir la parution des chapitres parce que je n'avance pas trop dans le chapitre 13 et que comme les cours ont repris, j'ai moins de temps pour les écrire (et procrastiner). Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient**

 **Légende :**

 **En gras = le jeu**

 _'En Italique entre deux apostrophe'_ **= les pensées d'Allen**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 _'Je n'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit, j'ai réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais aucune réponse cohérente ne me venait à l'esprit... Je vais aller me changer les idées en mangeant ! Enfin... J'espère que j'y arriverai... Au pire, j'y arriverai sûrement lors de la quête...'_

Je prends mon petit déjeuner perdu dans mes pensées et repart dans ma chambre, me connecter à mon virturols.

 **Chargement...**

 **Veuillez poser votre main gauche sur le screbor...**

Je pose ma main gauche, celui avec mon innocence, sur le screbor.

 **Chargement...**

 **Lieu de destination... La section scientifique**

 **Temps de transfert... 1 minute**

 **Début du transfert... Veuillez patienter**

 **Chargement...**

 **Transfert...**

J'atterri dans le bureau du grand intendant qui dormait. Je m'approche de lui et dit...

 **Moi :** Lenalee va se marier...

L'effet est immédiat.

 **Komui :** POURQUOI !? MA LENALEE !

Je soupir puis reprend la parole.

 **Moi :** Komui-san, je viens pour ma mission.

 **Komui :** Ah oui, nous avons découvert l'emplacement de l'Arche de Noé au Japon, tu devras t'y rendre avec Lenalee et ensemble, vous devriez détruire l'usine à Akuma.

 **L'Arche de Noé est ce qui a permis à Noé de survivre au déluge. Il peut être utilisé par le 14e et le Comte Millénaire.**

 **L'usine à Akuma est ce qui permet au Comte Millénaire de fabriquer la machine qui reçoit l'âme.**

On part pour le train accompagné de traqueurs. Étrangement, on ne saute pas sur le toit pendant qu'il est en marche mais on le prend comme toute personne civilisé. C'est sûrement à cause de Komui et son côté sur-protecteur envers sa soeur.

Durant le trajet, nous avons pris plusieurs trains et un bateau. Arrivé au Japon, celui ci est rempli d'Akuma différents de ce que j'ai déjà pu voir, mais le plus surprenant est qu'il n'y a aucun niveau 1 et très peu de niveau 2...

 **Les niveaux 1 obéissent au ordre de leurs supérieurs et n'ont pas de pensé. Les niveaux 2 commandent seulement les niveaux 1, ils ont leurs propres personnalité et capacité. Les niveaux 3 peuvent manger les niveaux 1 et 2.**

 _'C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a presque que des niveaux 3... Ils font du cannibalisme... Mais il n'y avait pas un quatrième niveau ?'_

 **Les niveaux 4 sont très très peu nombreux. Il n'y en a pour le moment qu'un seul.**

On était sur le point de reprendre route quand tout les Akuma viennent nous souhaiter la bienvenue à coup de puissantes attaques.

 **Lenalee :** Dark Boots !

 **Moi :** Crown Clown !

Au moment où on s'apprêtait à attaquer, le sol à nos pied commence à disparaitre pour laisser place à un faisceau de lumière blanche. Le comte, qui nous observait depuis la plus haute tour de la ville, prend parole.

 **Comte :** Bonsoir, exorciste~ Je vous souhaite une mort lente dans l'Arche en destruction~

 _'Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle... Je devrais voir dans les actualités...'_

J'affiche les actualités et lis la première de la liste :

 **« 11h37 : Début du transfert des données de l'ancienne Arche vers la nouvelle grâce au rêve de la 9e apôtre du Clan Noah, Road. Compte à rebours : 4h38» **

_'Mais pourquoi en créer une nouvelle ?'_

 **Le Comte Millénaire souhaite en créer une nouvelle car l'ancienne a été enchaîné à Edo par le 14e lors de sa trahison.**

 _'Pourquoi le jeu répond à mes questions ? Tout à l'heure aussi d'ailleurs...'_

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser plus de questions que le décor change. Je me retrouve maintenant dans une ville blanche, sans habitants et qui commence à être détruite par des tremblements de terre.

 _'C'est donc ça l'Arche...'_

Avant que je ne puisse faire ne serai ce qu'un seul mouvement, mon corps est englober par une couche de lumière verte et j'entendis une mélodie de piano et une voix chanter une berceuse au rythme de la mélodie.

 _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
_

 _Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
_

 _Hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
_

 _Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume_

 _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
_

 _Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
_

 _Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
_

 _Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

 _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
_

 _Douka kono ko ni ai wo  
_

 _Tsunaida te ni KISU wo_

 _'Quelle belle mélodie...'_

 **? :** N'est-ce pas ?

Je me retourne mais ne vois personne à part Lenalee qui me regarde étrangement...

 **Lenalee :** Qui a-t-il Allen-kun ?

 **Moi :** R-rien...

 _'Qui est-ce qui vient de parler ?'_

 **? :** C'est moi, désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter... Je m'appelle Neah D. Campbell et je suis le 14e Noah !

 **Moi :** Allen Walker, enchanté

 **Lenalee :** Pourquoi parles-tu tout seul ? À qui tu te présentes ?

 **Neah :** Elle ne peut pas m'entendre, je suis en toi.

 **Moi :** Rien, ne t'en fais pas Lenalee, j'ai juste envie de terminer rapidement cette mission...

 **Lenalee :** Tu es bizarre, Allen-kun...

 _'Je pense que je ne devrais pas parler à haute voix...'_

 **Neah :** Tu crois ça ?

 _'Merci de l'ironie...'_

 **Neah :** Derien !

 _'Qu'est-ce que tu fais en moi ?'_

 **Neah :** Je me sert de toi comme hôte !

 _'Mais j'ai une Innocence, tu ne devrais pas pouvoir te servir de moi comme hôte...'_

 **Neah :** Je pense que ce jeu est fait pour que certains joueurs puisse passer à travers les mailles du filet.

 _'J'ai pas compris...'_

 **Neah :** En gros c'est fait exprès pour que quelques joueurs puisse faire des trucs impensable dans le jeu comme par exemple avoir un Noah et une Innocence à la fois, se diviser en deux pour créer deux entités à part entière, etc.

 _'C'est vrai que c'est possible aussi... Attends... SE DIVISER EN DEUX !?'_

 **Neah :** Oui, tu sais comment le 14e Noah est née ? Un 14e membre d'une famille composé de 13 depuis plusieurs millénaires ?

 _'Non...'_

 **Neah :** C'est très simple... Il y a environ une soixantaine d'années, le Comte Millénaire s'est divisé en deux : Mana et Neah D. Campbell. Mana est devenu le nouveau Comte Millénaire tandis que Neah est devenu le premier 14e de l'histoire, le musicien.

 _'Pourquoi avoir trahi ton clan ?'_

 **Neah :** ... Je te raconterai ça une prochaine fois, là tu as d'autres priorités !

 _'Euh... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...'_

 **Neah :** Tu dois arrêter la destruction de l'Arche !

 **Pour arrêter la destruction de l'Arche, entrez dans la salle de contrôle ou dans la salle secrète du 14e puis jouez du piano tout en demandant à l'Arche d'arrêter le téléchargement.**

 **Pour ouvrir une porte vers un endroit, allez dans menu, vous verrez une nouvelle fonction du nom de "Arche". Une fois cliqué sur "Arche", trois autres icônes s'afficheront : voyage rapide, salle et visiteurs.**

 **Les voyage rapide sert à vous téléporter à des endroits où vous vous êtes déjà rendus en choisissant dans la liste les lieux que vous avez visité.**

 **Les salle vous permet de créer des salle inexistante, d'ouvrir des portes vers des salle existante mais dont les portes ont été fermé et de vous rendre dans des salles ouverte. Pour ce faire, il vous suffit d'appuyer sur créer si vous voulez en créer, appuyer sur une salle et choisir ouvrir si vous voulez ouvrir une salle fermé ou appuyez sur une salle et choisir entrer si vous voulez entrer dans une salle.**

 **L'icône visiteur vous permet de gérer les personnes autorisées à utiliser l'Arche et entrer dans des salle.**

 _'Il me suffit donc de me rendre à cette fameuse salle...'_

 **Neah :** C'est ça !

Après avoir proposé à Lenalee de se séparer, je peux enfin essayer d'ouvrir cette fameuse salle secrète. Celle ci est toute blanche avec un miroir, un piano blanc au centre, une chaise blanche et un banc blanc.

 _'C'est ça la salle du 14e...'_

 **Neah :** T'en penses quoi ?

 _'Elle est très blanche, comme la ville...'_

 **Neah :** C'est parce que cette Arche n'est fait que de matière blanche !

 _'Comment... La matière blanche est celle de l'Innocence...'_

 **Neah :** Bonne question, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle faisait au main des Noah qui utilise la matière noire...

* * *

 **Première apparition de Neah dans cette fic ! Review ?**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Être chef de camp

**Coucou, je me suis dis que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre (pas tant que ça mais bon) donc, voilà le chapitre 12 !**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient**

 **Légende :**

 **En gras = le jeu**

 _'En Italique entre deux apostrophe'_ **= les pensées d'Allen**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Après avoir appris que l'Arche est fait de matière blanche, je lui demande d'arrêter le téléchargement. Neah me demande alors ce que je compte faire car j'ai un Noah en moi.

 _'Je pense que je vais quitter la Congrégation... Ce sera moins dangereux pour toi...'_

 **Neah :** Merci... C'est gentil...

Un gros silence fait son apparition après ces quelques mots. Silence qui est brisé par mes soins.

 _'Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu les as trahi.'_

 **Neah :** Toi alors... Bon, comme je te le disais, le quatorzième Noah est né de la division du Comte Millénaire en deux. C'est le plus jeune des deux moitiés. Mais tu sais, dans une famille composé de treize membres depuis des générations, les membres de cette famille ressentent une animosité envers le parasite qui incruste la famille, même si les membres en question tienne la famille à cœur plus que tout au monde. Les seuls qui n'ont pas eu d'animosité envers moi était le Comte et Road mais le Comte a très vite compris les sentiments des autres et à décidé de fusionner avec moi pour ne refaire plus qu'un et ainsi calmé les sentiments négatif de sa famille envers un autre membre. Le problème est que quand il a essayé de refusionner, ça n'a pas marché alors il s'est dit que peut-être, on pourrait ne refaire plus qu'un si il me mangeait. Moi je ne voulais pas qu'il me mange, surtout que c'était inutile. Les autres Noah, sauf Road, ont profité de mon refus de me faire manger pour m'attaquer de derrière, je me suis alors défendu. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à être un traître qui a tuer onze sur treize membres de sa famille. Je suis mort suite à mes trop nombreuses blessures.

 _'Je trouve ça dommage... Tu aurais pu avoir une famille... Moi j'ai été abandonné dès ma naissance par mes parents biologique et la seul personne qui m'a accepter pour ce que je suis et non pour mon apparence est mort quelque année après m'avoir adopté...'_

 **Noah :** Tu devrais chérir ces moments que tu as passé avec ton père adoptif, surtout si ce sont les seuls bons de ta vie.

 _'Tu as raison... on devrait faire de l'Arche notre base et virer les intrus'_

 **Neah :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord !

J'expulse les personnes indésirables, c'est à dire Lenalee. Puis je détaché l'Arche d'Edo et le déplace dans les airs, au dessus de la mer. Et enfin, j'en fais notre base, à Neah et moi.

 **Vos emploi du temps, allié et ennemis ont été modifié.**

 **Le plan de l'Arche a été rajouté à votre plan du bâtiment, vous conservez le plan de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.**

 **Le mission a été supprimés de votre menu étant donné que vous n'avez aucun supérieur.**

J'ouvre mon emploi du temps et le regarde.

 **Lundi :**

8h30-18h : _Journée libre_

 **Mardi :**

8h30-18h : _Journée libre_

 **Mercredi :**

8h30-18h : _Journée libre_

 **Jeudi :**

8h30-18h : _Journée libre_

 **Vendredi :**

8h30-18h : _Journée libre_

 **Samedi :**

8h30-18h : _Journée libre_

 **Dimanche :**

8h30-18h : _Journée libre_

 **La matière Komulin a été supprimés car c'est une matière que seul la Congrégation de l'Ombre possède.**

 **La matière quête a été supprimé étant donné que vous n'avez plus de supérieur.**

 **La matière infirmière a été supprimé étant donné qu'à présent, pour vous soigner, vous n'avez plus besoin de vous allongé sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, il vous suffit d'être dans l'Arche pour que votre corps commence à se soigner.**

 **Les journées libres ne seront plus des quêtes secondaires mais des activités que vous déciderez.**

 _'Autant ne pas avoir d'emploi du temps puisqu'il n'y a que des journées libres...'_

Après cela, on s'est posé pas mal de questions l'un sur l'autre et c'est au moment où on a commencé un débat surla meilleur nourriture au monde que j'ai remarqué quelque chose...

 _'JE N'AI PAS MANGÉ DEPUIS CE MATIN !'_

 **Neah :** On est en mauvaise posture... Surtout que je vois mal comment on pourra se payer les provisions...

' _Aucun problème pour ce qui est de l'argent, le jeu m'a appris à tricher au poker, la dernière fois, je suis imbattable !'_

 **Neah :** Le problème de l'argent est donc réglé, il faut encore qu'on se trouve une tenu, parce que l'uniforme des exorcistes ne fera pas l'affaire...

 _'Ce serait bien si on pouvait avoir une tenu toute blanche, ça représentera l'Arche !'_

Une tenue se créer et me vêtis de la tête au pied avec un manteau, un pantalon et des bottes, toutes de la même couleur que mon innocence.

 **Neah :** Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se créer juste en l'imaginant... En tout cas très bonne idée ! Ça nous fait un problème en moins

 _'Mais il nous reste un GROS problème...'_

 **Neah :** Lequel ?

 _'J'AI FAIM !'_

 **Neah :** Rendons nous en ville

J'ouvre une porte vers le même wagon que la dernière fois et commence une partie de carte avec les mêmes adversaire. Étrangement, le type à lunette n'est pas là. Après plusieurs parties, toutes victorieuse, je descends à la gare et me met à la recherche d'un endroit pour faire des provisions.

On a réussi à trouver le lieu idéal mais une question persistait dans ma tête.

 _'Comment va-t-on les conserver ?'_

 **Les aliments acheter sont rangés dans vos objets et y sont conservés. La nourriture ne peut pas se périmer.**

 _'Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui obtient des réponses, aux questions que je me pose...'_

 **Neah :** Moi aussi, j'avais des réponses... Après je ne sais pas si ce n'est que quelques personnes ou tout le monde...

 _'Et comme de par hasard, le jeu ne répond pas à cette question...'_

 **Neah :** C'est vrai que c'est étrange... Mais... Tu n'avais pas faim ?

 _'Si... Et j'ai toujours faim...'_

Je retourne à mes achats et achète tout ce que je peux avec l'argent que je viens de gagner. J'ouvre ensuite une porte de l'Arche pour la refermer après être entré.

 _'Comment on va cuisiner ? Je ne sais pas le faire...'_

 **Pour cuisiner un repas sans cuisinier, vous pouvez aller dans vos objet et sélectionner les aliments désiré, ensuite vous cliquez sur cuisiner. Il ne reste plus qu'à choisir le plat désiré et déguster. Le résultat ne sera pas aussi délicieux que celui préparé par un chef mais sera quand même mangeable.**

Je prépare mon dîner et le mange.

 _'C'est vrai que c'est moins bon que la cuisine de Jerry... Il nous faudrait un cuisinier...'_

Et c'est sur cette remarque que je vais me coucher dans une des nombreuses chambres de l'Arche.

* * *

 **Vous trouvez comment cette emplois du temps ? Moi j'adorerai avoir le même !**


	12. Chapitre 12 : L'aide d'un inconnu

**Voilà le chapitre 12, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient**

 **Légende :**

 **En gras = le jeu**

 _'En Italique entre deux apostrophe'_ **= les pensées d'Allen**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Aujourd'hui, je propose à Neah de nous promener en ville, celle de Londres pour être précis. Il acquiesce car lui aussi à envie de visiter l'un des lieux du jeux.

J'ouvre une porte vers la ville de Londres, la capitale de l'Angleterre. La ville est très dense. Je vois au loin une sorte d'horloge géante.

 _'Et si on allait vers l'horloge ?'_

 **Neah :** Pourquoi pas, on pourrait utiliser l'un de ses véhicules rouges qui transporte pas mal de monde.

 **Le véhicule rouge est un bus anglais qui s'arrête à chaque station de son itinéraire. Les stations sont les lieux où les passagers du bus montent et descendent de l'engin. Les bus arrive à leur station toute les quelques minutes. La seule condition pour utiliser ce moyen de transport en commun est de s'acheter un ticket de bus auprès du chauffeur.**

 **Pour vous rendre à la grande horloge, il vous suffit de prendre le bus de la station à votre droite qui arrive dans 2 minutes et de descendre à la station portant le nom de Big Ben.**

Je me dirige vers la dite station et attends le bus qui comme prévu, arriva 2 minutes plus tard. J'achète mon billet près du conducteur et par m'assoir sur l'un des sièges libres.

Après une bonne dizaine de stations, j'arrive enfin devant l'horloge. Sur le chemin, j'ai appris du passager qui était assis à côté de moi, que la station s'appelait ainsi car l'horloge s'appelle Big Ben.

 _'Ce serait chouette si on pouvait monté sur le toit de l'horloge, je suis sur que l'on aurait une superbe vue de là haut !'_

 **Neah :** C'est vrai que ce serait bien... Au pire on peut toujours utiliser la ceinture du clown pour monter en haut...

 **Il est possible de monter au sommet pour pouvoir profiter de la vu à partir de l'un des cadrans de l'horloge. Il y a dans chacune d'elles une fenêtre permettant à l'horloger de vérifier régulièrement l'état de la machine...**

Le jeu ne termine pas son explication qu'il commence à émettre un signal d'alarme.

 **ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Votre corps est en danger dans le monde réel, il se fait attaquer par les membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.**

 _'J'avais oublié... Mon corps est encore au quartier général des exorcistes... Je ne suis ici seulement parce que je suis connecté à mon virturols...'_

 **Neah :** On est mal...

 _'Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? J'avais complètement oublié ce détail...'_

 **Neah :** Maintenant que j'y pense, comment cela se fait-il que c'est seulement maintenant qu'ils attaquent ton corps ? Tu les as quitté avant hier...

 _'On s'en moque pour le moment ! Notre priorités est mon corps ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passera si mon corps venait à disparaitre !'_

 **Neah :** Bien sûr que c'est important, il faut qu'on sache ce qu'ils sont en train de faire avec !

 **Les Corbeaux de Luberrier on enfermé votre corps dans un cachot le jour de votre changement de camp, sous les ordres de ce dernier.**

 **Moi :** MAIS C'EST QUI CE LUBERRIER !?

 **Laissez moi terminer !**

 **Si votre corps disparaît, vous serez alors mort dans la réalité comme dans le jeu.**

Cette phrase résonnait en moi.

 _'Je vais disparaître ?'_

Neah tente du mieux qu'il pu pour me rassurer et je lui en suis très reconnaissant mais ça n'empêche pas la phrase de revenir en boucle dans mon esprit. J'allais mourir comme ça, dans un jeu.

 _'Je ne veux pas mourir... Je ne veux pas mourir...'_

 **Moi :** JE VEUX ViVRE !

Ayant sûrement entendu ma prière, une personne dans la foule viens vers moi et m'annonce qu'il peut m'aider.

 **Moi :** Vous pouvez vraiment m'aider ?

 **Neah :** Fait attention Allen, cette homme est étrange, il n'est pas un personnage créer par le jeu ni un Noah ou un exorciste. Il est différent et extrêmement puissant. Il sent l'Innocence...

Neah essaya de me faire part de son doute mais je ne l'écoutait déjà plus, attendant la réponse qui arriva rapidement.

 **Homme :** Bien sûr, je suis Apocryphos le gardien du cœur de l'Innocence. Je peux t'aider à continuer de vivre, pour cela, il suffit de transférer directement ton corps dans le jeu, acceptes-tu ?

Neah essaye de nouveau de me retenir, n'aimant pas que le gardien du cœur qui est aussi la faucheuse des Noah, soit là en train de proposer son aide à moi, son hôte. Tout ses efforts sont vain car je n'y fais toujours pas attention et accepte l'aide.

 **Moi :** Je... J'accepte

Immédiatement après, un programme de transfert débute.

 **Chargement...**

 **Processus de transfert lancé...**

 **Probabilité de réussite : 100%.**

 **Protection du corps le temps du transfert activé...**

 **Transfert de données...**

 **Temps restant : 5 minutes et 42 secondes...**

Pendant le transfert, je me sentais comme étant légers... Je regagnait petit à petit chacun de mes sens en partant du bas vers le haut. D'abord les orteils puis les talon suivis de la cheville. Je sentais désormais mes deux pieds. Mes tibias suivis de mes genoux et mes cuisses. Mes jambes sont de nouveau présente. Mes hanches, mon ventre et ma colonne vertébrale. Mon torse était apparu. Mes mains suivi de mes coudes et mes épaules. Mes bras sont de retour à la place les appartenant. Mon coup, mon menton, mes lèvres, mon nez, mes yeux, mes oreilles et enfin mes cheveux. Ma tête est la dernière partie de mon corps à venir. Je suis au complet.

 **Transfert terminé.**

 **Résultats : Transfert réussi avec succès.**

J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau chez moi, après plusieurs années loin de là. C'est une étrange sensation sachant que je suis dans un jeu vidéo alors que je viens du monde "réelle". Pourtant... J'ai la sensation que tout cela n'est qu'un mensonge créé par quelqu'un. Soudain, une idée germe en moi.

Et si j'étais né dans ce monde qui n'est pas un jeu vidéo, mais un monde parallèle ?

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Je ne suis jamais allé en Angleterre donc je ne connais pas le fonctionnement des bus. J'ai pris en exemple les bus d'île de France parce que je me suis dis qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir énormément de différence._

 _Petite anecdote : Quand je tape certains nom de personnages, le correcteur automatique de mon portable le modifie. Ça donne donc : Neah devient Beau, Lenalee se transforme en Menacée, Luberrier devient Libérien, Kanda devient Kansas, Lavi deviens La vie (même mon portable fait ce jeux de mots XD) et Chaoji deviens Chaotique._

* * *

 **C'est la fin de ce chapitre qui se termine par une GRANDE supposition. Vous pensez réellement que personne ne bougera face au changement de camps d'Allen ? En tout cas, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Révélation époustouflante

**Comme je viens de terminer d'écrire le chapitre 14, je vous partage le chapitre 13 qui m'a pris énormément de temps à écrire pour plusieurs raisons (flemmes, marre de toujours le réécrire, le réécrire parce que j'avais eu d'autres idée, le réécrire parce queça ne me plaisait pas, etc)**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient**

 **Légende :**

 **En gras = le jeu**

 _'En Italique entre deux apostrophe'_ **= les pensées d'Allen**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Ce monde se nomme "D. Gray-Man" et est parallèle à "La Terre". Mille jour sur terre est l'équivalent d'un jour sur D. Gray-Man. Les terriens pensent que "D. Gray-Man Game" n'est qu'un jeu à réalité virtuelle alors qu'en réalité, c'est un portail reliant nos deux mondes. Ce monde est gorgé de magie qui a permis à la gardienne, Hoshino Katsura, de créée trois objets pour les terriens : le Virturols, le Neurosklif et le Screbor. Le Virturols permet de transporté l'esprit tandis que le Neurosklif permet de transporter le corps. Le Screbor sert à transmettre des informations au programme créée également par la gardienne. Seul les exorcistes et les Noah ne sont pas relié au programme mais directement à la gardienne car ils viennent tous de ce monde. Les habitants de ce monde sont des magicien. On les appelle les "D. Gray-Mannien".**

 **Il y a deux sortes de magie : la magie blanche et la magie noire. La magie blanche est généré par la Lumière tandis que la magie noire est généré par les Ténèbres.**

 **Un jour, des magiciens ont créé un monstre qu'ils ont nommé Malcolm C. Luberrier. Cette être était tellement puissant que la Lumière a créé une arme, l'Innocence, et les Ténèbres a désigné une personne spécialisé dans l'utilisation de la matière noire, Noé. Noé a utilisé ses pouvoirs l'Innocence et la matière noire pour réussir à le vaincre qu'au bout de trois milles jours terriens, c'est à dire trois jours D. Gray-Mannien.**

 **La bataille a été gagné mais l'Innocence s'est divisé en cent neuf cubes tandis la mémoire de Noé s'est reparti en treize Noah.**

 **Après sept milles ans D. Gray-Mannien, l'Histoire s'est fait oublié et les habitants ont fini par croire que l'utilisateur de l'Innocence et le Noah étaient en guerre l'un contre l'autre pour se procurer "C", un objet extrêmement puissant.**

 **Malheureusement, Luberrier est de retour et c'est le devoir des actuels Exorcistes et Noah de s'en occuper.**

Durant le transfert de mon corps, cette voix qui apparaît pour répondre à certaines de mes questions, a refait surface pour me raconter cette histoire des plus absurde mais pourtant, au fond de moi, j'ai le sentiment que tout cela n'est pas un mensonge créé de toute pièce par quelqu'un.

Toute ces informations m'ont perdu, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis. Hier encore, je pensais être un humain normal, ou presque, vivant comme tout le monde sur la Terre, dans un monde très technologique mais pas magique. Maintenant, j'apprends être en réalité un magicien vivant dans un monde magique qui est également occupé par un monstre surpuissant qui veut je ne sais quoi, il y a de quoi être totalement désorienté !

 **Neah :** Je t'avais dis de te méfier…

 _'Je sais...'_

À côté de moi, Apocryphos se racle la gorge pour retenir mon attention.

 _'Je l'avais totalement oublié celui là !'_

 **Apocryphos :** Maintenant que vous connaissez l'Histoire, que comptez vous faire ? Vous êtes un Noah et un Exorciste. Un utilisateur de matière noire et d'Innocence. Vous avez la possibilité de vaincre Luberrier. Vous manquez simplement de force mais ce n'est pas un problème tant que l'équilibre entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres n'est pas rompu. Le combat durera seulement plus longtemps. Vous pouvez aussi prendre le temps de gagner en puissance mais dans ce cas là, il faudra faire extrêmement attention. La Lumière et les Ténèbres sont contraires donc si l'un est plus présent, il détruit l'autre. Pour pouvoir gagner en puissance, vous devez récupérer les mémoires des autres Noah et les Innocence des autres Exorcistes mais les mémoires et les cubes n'ont pas été réparti de façons égal. Certaines sont donc plus puissante que d'autres mais en moyenne, la mémoire d'un Noah contient cinq fois plus de matière noire qu'un cube ne contient de matière blanche.

 **Moi :** Comment récupérer des mémoires ? Et des cubes ? Certains font partie du corps des Exorcistes !

 **Apocryphos :** Je répondrai à cette question qu'après avoir obtenu la réponse à la mienne.

Le choix est difficile à prendre : soit on accepte de combattre, soit on refuse. Dans le premier cas, on devra récupérer des Innocence et des mémoires mais il y a une possibilité qu'ils faudra tuer les porteurs de ces deux pouvoirs afin de les récupérer. Dans le second cas, il est possible que ce monde sera sous le contrôle du monstre qui nous torturera sûrement pour s'amuser.

 _'Que fait-on ?'_

 **Neah :** On accepte ! Je refuse d'être torturé de la même manière que dans tes pensées ! C'était vraiment dégoûtant ! Ne repense plus jamais à ce genre de chose ! Je te rappelle qu'on partage un corps pour deux, je peux donc voir et entendre toute tes pensées et imagination.

 _'Désolé… Je ne le referai plus, promis.'_

 **Neah :** Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse !

Après un petit soupir, je donne notre réponse à l'Innocence autonome.

 **Apocryphos :** C'est très simple, je ne connais pas le moyen pour récupérer les Mémoires, seul le Comte le sait.

 _'Il ne sert strictement à rien…'_

 **Apocryphos :** En revanche, je peux vous aider avec les Innocence : il suffit de les récupérer avant qu'ils trouvent des compatibles. Dans le cas où ce sont des Exorcistes, il faudra les désynchroniser.

 **Moi :** Je suppose que tu ne sais pas comment les désynchroniser...

 **Apocryphos :** Non, c'est à vous de le faire. Moi je ne peux que vous guider.

 _'Pff… Il ne sert strictement à rien. Il veut qu'on combat ce Luberrier mais il ne fait rien pour nous y aider… C'est un peu comme si il nous en donnait l'ordre… Moi qui croyais qu'on pourrait faire ce que l'on voulait, je suis déçu !'_

 **Apocryphos n'est qu'un guide pour les Exorcistes. Il leur apprend à mieux maîtriser les Innocence mais ne se bat qu'en cas de force majeur. Il a été créé comme ça par la Lumière et il le restera.**

 **Le guide des Noah est le Comte Millénaire, alias Adam. Il créé des Akuma afin d'épauler les Noah mais un petit imprévu est survenue il y a quelques années. Le Comte s'est divisé en deux moitiés, Mana et Neah. L'une des deux moitiés, Mana, est allé sur la Terre tandis que l'autre, Neah, a continué à jouer le rôle du Comte Millénaire. Quand Mana est mort sur Terre et est revenu à D. Gray-Man, il a pris la place de Neah en tant que Comte Millénaire et Neah est devenu le Quatorzième.**

 **Apocryphos :** Katsura, tu veux bien arrêter de faire comme si tu étais un jeu vidéo ?

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est terminé. Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas quelle tournure prendra cette fic mais bon, on verra au fils des chapitres. Bye !**


	14. Chapitre 14 : La personnalité de Hoshino

**Coucou ! Je dois vous avouer quelque chose : je n'ai pas du tout commencé le chapitre 15 et je ne sais pas du tout quoi mettre... Je pense donc qu'à partir de maintenant, à chaque fois que j'aurais écris un chapitre, je le posterai directement (sauf pour le chapitre bonus déjà écrit, je pense que celui là, je le posterai après mon stage de 3ème dans deux semaines)** **En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient**

 **Légende :**

 **En gras = le jeu**

 _'En Italique entre deux apostrophe'_ **= les pensées d'Allen**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Apocryphos :** Katsura, tu veux bien arrêter de faire comme si tu étais un jeu vidéo ?

Cette déclaration est très surprenant. J'ai toujours cru que la voix qui me parlais était le jeu qui répondait parfois à certaines de mes questions. Je ne pensais pas que c'était la créatrice de D. Gray-man… Remarque… C'est quand même assez logique : elle est toute seule dans sa maison à ne rien faire, elle doit bien avoir un moyen de s'occuper mais… Pourquoi faire croire que c'est un jeu ?

 **Mais euh ! J'aime faire croire au autre que je ne suis pas humaine !**

 **Apocryphos :** Techniquement, tu ne l'es pas tout à fait. Tu est une demi humaine et une demi D. Gray-Mannienne.

 **Je le sais tout ça ! Mais à cause de votre guerre à la noix, je ne peux même plus passer mes vacances sur D. Gray-Man ! Vous avez intérêt à en finir avec Luberrier ou c'est moi qui va lui dire de quel bois je me chauffe quand on essaye de prendre le contrôle du monde, ruinant ainsi mes belles vacances !**

 **Apocryphos :** Tu n'as cas y aller si c'est si simple.

 **Je suis comme toi ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir ! Ne vas pas me dire que tu compte te battre alors que les deux maîtres de ce monde, La Lumière et Les Ténèbres, refusent qu'on interviennent parce que soit disant c'est à eux de régler ça ?**

Je ne sais pas trop dans quel soucis je suis tombé mais je décide de prendre parole afin de faire cesser cette querelle.

 **Moi :** Euh… Excusez moi… mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais me retirer et vous laissez tranquillement discuter…

 **Pas question ! Tu restes là et tu vas en finir avec ce foutu Luberrier !**

Maintenant j'en ai le cœur net, je suis coincé dans une galère qui m'est impossible d'esquiver. Mais, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Alors, j'essaye tout de même.

 **Moi :** Hoshino-san, vous ne venez pas de dire vous-même que c'est une bataille entre ceux qui règnent sur ce monde et Luberrier ? Dans ce cas, Neah et moi ne sommes en aucun cas concerné.

 **Détrompes toi Allen, tu fais parti intégrante de cette guerre, tout comme Neah, et ceux depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le penses.**

Je ne comprends plus rien. Je n'ai intégré ce monde que depuis une ou deux semaines. Comment je peux faire parti d'une guerre qui je pensais n'être qu'un jeux i peine quelques heures ? C'est impossible !

 _'Neah, que penses-tu de tous cela ?'_

 **Neah :** Je ne sais pas… Tout cela est très étrange… C'est suspect mais… bizarrement, je les crois…

 _'Je te fais confiance, si tu me dis que tu les crois alors moi aussi'_

 **Moi :** Si notre boulot est de nous débarrasser de ce Luberrier, que doit-on faire ?

 **Le mieux serait que vous alliez d'abord rendre visite au Comte Millénaire. Vous pourrez ainsi connaître la méthode pour absorber les mémoires. Mais avant de prendre les mémoires et les Innocence, je vous conseillerai de faire autre chose…**

 **Moi :** Que doit-on faire ?

 **Mmh… non rien… oubliez… pour l'instant en tout cas…**

Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais je ne vais pas le lui obligé. À la place, je préfère changer de sujet.

 **Moi :** Quand est-ce qu'on ira le voir ?

 **Apocryphos :** Maintenant, à l'aide de l'Arche. On entrera directement dans la salle du Comte pour ne croiser aucun Noah afin d'éviter de se faire attaquer par tous le monde.

Sur ces mots, il ouvre une porte nous surprenant, Neah et moi, par la même occasion.

 **L'Arche a été créé par La Lumière, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est blanche. Apocryphos a également été créé par La Lumière, en conséquence il peut se servir de l'Arche.**

Je suis le guide à travers la porte et nous arrivons en face du Comte qui nous attendait. Il nous fait nous asseoir puis nous sert du thé.

 **Comte :** C'est donc lui… il ne semble pas se souvenir de quoi que ce soit…

 _'Me souvenir de quoi ?'_

Les deux guides commencent à discuter dans une langue qui nous est inconnu mais étrangement familière.

 **C'est tout à fait normal que cette langue vous parle, c'est la langue officielle de D. Gray-man. Vous ne vous en souvenez simplement plus…**

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux adultes ont terminé leur conversation plutôt secret et s'adresse à nous.

 **Comte :** Dites moi tous les deux, aimerez vous avoir votre propre corps ? Ne pas avoir à le partager avec l'autre ?

 **Moi :** C'est possible de faire ça ? Quel est le piège ?

 **C'est réellement possible… Le Comte Millénaire est le guide des Noah en conséquence, il a une grande connaissance du sujet. Il sait donc comment transférer la mémoire d'un Noah dans un autre corps. Après, c'est le fait de devoir trouver le réceptacle le problème…**

 **Comte :** Il faut l'autorisation du futur hôte pour que le transfert de mémoire puisse avoir lieu.

 **Quand quelqu'un choisi le rôle de Noah dans D. Gray-Man Game, il accepte inconsciemment d'accueillir une mémoire.**

 **Neah :** Pourtant… Il me semble que tu avais choisi d'être Exorciste, Allen…

 **Moi :** Et mon cas alors ? J'avais décidé d'être Exorciste…

 **Apocryphos :** Disons que ton ca est différent… mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce sujet et répond à notre question : voulez vous ne partager qu'un corps ou avoir chacun le vôtre ?

Je n'aime pas ce soudain changement de sujet et Neah non plus. Mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire alors nous allons jouer leur jeu et enquêter de notre côté. Pour cela, le plus simple et le plus discret serait de partager le même corps même si être séparé pourrait également avoir des avantages. Notre décision est prise et je vais le leur en faire part.

 **Moi :** Nous avons pris notre décision.

* * *

 **Peut être que si je relisais ma fic en entier, j'aurai de l'inspiration... en plus j'avoue avoir un peu oublié les événements passé...**


	15. Chapitre Bonus : Une journée avec Tyki

**Coucou ! Voilà un chapitre bonus pour aujourd'hui avec une journée présenté par Tyki !** **Je vous informe au passage que je mets cette fic en pause par manque d'inspiration. Si jusqu'à... allez, on va dire février, je n'ai toujours pas posté de nouveau chapitre, je vous autorise à me harceler pour l'avoir. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi et tout le tralala habituel**

* * *

 **Chapitre Bonus**

C'est chiant mais le prince nous a demandé de décrire le clan ainsi que l'une de nos journées en tant que devoir, alors voilà. Je l'aurais volontiers rapidement le bâcler si il n'avait pas exigé que ce soit fait correctement. Je vous jure, quel plaît !

D'abord je vais me présenter. Ensuite, je vais vous dire globalement ce que je fais tout au long de la semaine mais avant ça, je vous parlerai de ma famille. Et enfin, je vous décrirai l'une de mes journée. Si au bout de ce récit je ne me suis toujours pas énervé dessus, je vous ferais une conclusion de ce que j'en ai pensé.

Donc, je m'appelle Tyki Mikk et je suis le 3e apôtre de Noé, l'hôte du Noah du plaisir. Ma famille compte un total de quatorze membres si on compte le traître mais pour l'instant, nous ne sommes que 9.

Tout d'abord, il y a le 1er apôtre, Adam alias le Comte Millénaire. Personnellement, je l'appelle mon prince mais là n'est pas la question. Je disais donc que le prince créés les Akuma qui deviennent par la suite nos serviteurs et nos armes. Il crée également les Golem tel que Tease, mon papillon carnivore, ou Lelo, le parapluie rose à tête de citrouille qui est doué d'intelligence et qui ne nous respect pas au point où j'ai TRÈS envie de le réduire en charpie ! Je l'aurais fait il y a TRÈS longtemps si le prince ne le protégeait pas ! Euh… ne nous égarons pas plus que ça… Le prince est aussi notre professeur à tous. Il nous enseigne toute les matières scolaire ainsi que l'art de nous battre. Le prince est le seul membre du clan Noah à ne pas avoir de corps dans la réalité. D'après les explications du jeu au début de la partie, il y aurait une personne de chaque camps à faire partie du jeu et non de la réalité. Il n'existe donc pas réellement mais est une création du jeu ce qui est extrêmement dommage puisque c'est une personne sage, intelligente et doué qui s'occupe très bien de nous comme si on était ses propres enfants ou petit enfants.

Il me semble que pour le camp de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, la personne irréelle est l'un des hauts dirigeants. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Malicom G. Loberrien ou un truc dans le genre.

Ensuite, il y a mon frère de sang, Sheryl Kamelot. Il est l'hôte de Desires, le 4ème apôtre représentant le désire. Il est arrivé à D. Gray-Man bien plus tard que moi, il devait d'abord réglé quelque problème administratif étant l'ancien ministre du Portugal. Il a démissionner de son poste pour me rejoindre parce que selon lui, le petit frère que je suis « n'est pas assez grand pour vivre seul ». J'ai 26 ans, bordel ! Bref. Mon frère a un véritable problème mental. Dès son arrivée, il a immédiatement craqué pour cette diablesse de Road qu'il s'est empressé d'adopter, ce qui fait d'elle ma nièce. Je vous assure, c'est une vrai petite démone qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser et manger des sucreries ! D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, c'est même à cause d'elle que Skin ne mange que du sucré !

Après le 4ème, il y a le 5ème apôtre, Wisely la sagesse. Son hôte a repris son nom et a d'ailleurs été adopté par Sheryl dès son arrivée ce qui en fait mon neveux. Heureusement pour moi, il est tout le contraire de Road. Malheureusement pour moi, il lit dans les pensées des autres.

Plus haut, j'avais parlé de Skin que je surnomme aussi « Dent Sucrée ». Il est l'hôte du 8ème apôtre, le Noah de la colère. Il ne mange que ce qui est très sucrée. Si par malheur sa nourriture n'est pas sucrée, il se met en colère et détruit tout ce qui lui passe sous la main.

Maintenant passons à ma nièce que j'ai tant de fois évoqué. Road est la plus jeune du clan mais également celle qui en a fait partie le plus longtemps. Elle est arrivée à D. Gray-Man durant la précédente génération de Noah qui a été détruite par un traître, le 14ème. Tout comme Wisely, elle porte le nom de son Noah qui représente le rêve. Je ne rajouterai rien à par qu'elle est extrêmement sadique.

Dans notre famille, il y a également des jumeaux, le 10ème et 11ème apôtre, les Noah du liens, Bondom. Leurs hôtes sont les Jasdevi composé de Jasdero et de David. En plus que de partager la même mémoire, ils partagent également le même cerveaux idiot qui n'apprend rien de leurs erreurs. Ils adorent faire des blagues aux autres. Les seuls à ne pas être atteint par leurs farces sont le prince, Road et Wisely. Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'osent pas piéger le premier, ont trop peur de la seconde et n'arrivent pas à avoir le dernier qui sait toujours où se situe avec précision le lieu des pièges.

Et enfin, il y a Lulubell, l'hôte de la 12ème apôtre Lustol, la Noah de la luxure. Lulubell partage avec Wisely la place du membre le plus calme du manoir. Elle ne parle que si c'est nécessaire et adore prendre la forme d'un chat.

C'est tout pour le moment, les autres membres n'ont pas encore rejoins le clan mais je suis sûr que ce sera pour bientôt. Ah ! J'ai failli oublié de vous parler du traître.

Je ne l'ai pas réellement rencontré mais le Noah en moi ressent une puissante rancune envers lui. D'après lui, le 14ème se nommait Neah. C'est un membre qui est arrivé du jour au lendemain durant la précédente génération. Il s'entendait à merveille avec Road mais pas avec les autres. Quand le prince à voulu fusionner avec lui, il a refusé et s'est manifesté. Les autres Noah ont tenté de l'arrêter mais ce sont fait tuer. La mémoire s'arrête là mais d'après Road, Neah est mort, tué par le prince.

Cette fois ci c'est vraiment terminé avec ma famille, je vais donc vous parler de mon emploi du temps.

Le lundi, ma journée commence à 8h avec un cours de deux heures. Ensuite, Road vient m'embêter pour les deux heures restant de la matinée. L'après-midi débute à 14h avec trois heures d'essayage de vêtements et accessoires tricoté par le prince. Ma dernière heure de la journée est une course poursuite avec les deux imbéciles de jumeaux qui se sont amusé à piéger une quelconque pièce.

Le mardi matin, je prépare ma vengeance de la veille pendant trois heures pour pouvoir piéger les jumeaux l'heure d'après. L'après midi, je pars à la chasse à l'Innocence et à l'Exorciste.

Le mercredi, je passe toute la matinée à bouquiner dans la bibliothèque. L'après midi, je rejoins mes amis virtuelle pour faire des parties de poker dans le train.

Le jeudi matin, j'aide mes amis à la mine. Je retourne au manoir avant le déjeuner. L'après midi, le prince engage des artistes pour nous divertir.

Le vendredi matin, le prince nous donne des cours particuliers sur tout ce que nous n'avons pas compris le lundi. L'après-midi est un moment où toute le clan se réunit pour un moment jeu en famille.

Le samedi matin, Road nous emmène de force, mon frère et moi, à une partie de shopping. L'après midi, je m'amuse à réduire en bouillie ce fichu parapluie rose qui m'a insulté d'une quelconque manière.

Le dimanche, je me rassemble avec Wisely, Lulubell et Sheryl pour un moment de détente et de calme dans une salle que le prince a spécialement réservé pour nous.

Maintenant que j'en ai terminé avec cette emploi du temps, je vais pouvoir vous raconter l'une de mes journée. J'ai décidé de vous faire part de mes lundi.

Le matin, je me réveille avec une chanson vraiment très glauque de Road. J'ai beau le changer, elle arrive toujours à trouver un moyen de me le remettre. Finalement, j'en ai eu tellement marre que je l'ai laissé mais laissez moi vous dire à quel point c'est flippant d'entendre :

 _«Sennen ko ha sagashiteru_

 _Daijina hearto sagashiteru_

 _Anata ha atari_

 _Tashikameyo._

 _Sennen ko ha sagashiteru_

 _Daijina hearto sagashiteru_

 _Watashi wa azure_

 _Tsugi wa dare ? »_

C'est vraiment atroce ! Et je ne parle même pas de sa manière de chanter ! On dirait une petite sorcière sur le point de te jeter un sort !

Bref ! On s'égare ! Je disais donc que le matin je me réveille avec une chanson démoniaque pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de tout le clan. Quand tout le monde est arrivé, les jumeaux commencent une bataille de nourriture qui fini généralement par une guerre de nourriture. Le gâchis se termine quand le signal du début des cours sonne et les Akuma rangent la salle.

Le cours commence par une présentation des récompenses à gagner en cas de bonne séance. Il y a des livres pour moi, un album photo de Road depuis son intégration au clan jusqu'à l'anéantissement de la précédente génération de Noah pour Sheryl, un casque anti son pour Wisely, des sucreries pour Skin et Road et du lait pour Lulubell.

Après cette présentation, ressemblant plus à une exposition de tout ce qu'on aime dans une vitrines magique pour nous empêcher d'y toucher, le cours débute sur un rappel qui dure généralement un quart du temps. Les trois autres quart servent à apprendre de nouvelles choses. À la fin de ses deux heures, soit on a nos récompense, soit ils disparaissent sous nos yeux pour bien nous donner une leçon.

Après ces deux heures, Road ne me laisse même pas le temps de ranger mes affaires qu'elle vient déjà me déranger en me demandant de jouer avec elle. Comme tout bon oncle que je suis, je refuse directement sa demande. En colère, elle ne me lâche pas de la semelle et me suis partout où je vais comme un petit chiot. Ça aurait pu être mignon si elle n'avait pas constamment ce sourire sadique collé au visage.

Quand je suis allé à la bibliothèque du manoir, elle m'a empêché de prendre des livres en les maintenant dans les airs tout en les déplaçant quand je m'approchais d'eux. Aux bout d'une demi heure, j'ai décidé de faire autre chose.

Quand je suis allé me promener dans le grand jardin autour du manoir, elle m'en a empêché en me transférant dans son Rêve. Ça m'a pris une heure pour la décider de me laisser sortir mais en échange de ma « liberté », j'ai dû jouer avec elle pour le dernier demi-heure de la matinée. Quand l'heure du déjeuner à enfin sonné, j'ai ressenti un sentiment de soulagement.

Le déjeuner se déroula comme pour le petit déjeuner. Seul le fait que l'on ait eu le temps de manger avant que la bataille ne commence, est différent.

Immédiatement après, le prince nous prend, Sheryl et moi, avec lui pour un long essayage de trois heures.

La première heure, il nous a fait essayé plusieurs tenues complètes d'hivers. Cela inclus : le bonnet, l'écharpe, le pull, les gants et les chaussettes. Il y a eu un total de dix tenues différentes qu'on devait essayer à tour de rôles.

La deuxième heure nous a servi à essayer des ensembles de pyjamas, pulls et pantalons. Là aussi, il y a eu un total de dix tenues qu'on essayait à tour de rôles.

La troisième heures a servi à choisir dix tenues chacun, cinq tenues complètes et cinq pyjamas. Il a fallu que l'on en réessaye certaines pour que le prince désigne enfin un nouveau propriétaire.

À dix-sept heure, les essayages étaient enfin terminé mais les jumeaux avaient prévu un sale mauvais coup à mon frère et moi. Ils avaient piégé nos deux chambres pour faire en sorte que dès que l'on entre, de la peinture rose se verse sur nous et nos murs.

Nous nous sommes donc mis à les chercher et les pourchasser pendant plus d'une cinquantaine de minutes avant de les avoir enfin capturer. Le prince les a puni et nous avons pu aller dîner.

Le dîner est le seul repas de la journée à se dérouler sans gaspillage de nourriture et dans le calme.

Après cela, tout le monde part se coucher.

Puisque je ne me suis toujours pas énervé contre ce récit, je vais vous faire mon bilan de la journée.

Tout d'abord, je dirais que le meilleur moment de ma journée est, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les heures de cours. Ensuite, le pire moment est le harcèlement de Road pour que je puisse aller jouer avec elle. Et enfin, je dirais que c'est l'une des pires journées de la semaine.

Bon, je crois avoir tout dis donc je vais m'arrêter là. Je me demande ce que le prince compte faire de nos copies, il a été très mystérieux sur le sujet en nous disant que ce serait une « surprise ». Espérons qu'il ne souhaite pas faire un album souvenirs de la famille…

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre bonus plus long qu'habituellement vous aura plu. Bye !**


	16. Note de l'auteur

Hey ! Je sais que vous êtes déçu de ne pas avoir de suite mais j'ai décidé d'abandonner cette histoire. Je ne suis plus inspiré et si j'avais continué, cela aurait été fade.

Cependant, je tiens à vous annoncer que si l'un de vous veux le reprendre, je le lui laisse volontiers. Cette fic vous appartient autant qu'à moi.

Je suis vraiment désolé d'abandonner en cours de chemin mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.


End file.
